La Legión de Heroes
by brudark
Summary: Finn pertenece a un linaje mas aya de su comprensión, esta es la historia de los trágicos sucesos que ocurrieron antes de que Joshua encontrara al pequeño Finn llorando en el bosque PRECUELA DE MI ANTERIOR FIC, "UN NUEVO COMIENZO"
1. Secretos de los Heroes

**No soy propietario de hora de aventura ni de sus personajes principales, pero esta historia y personajes extras incluidos son completamente míos, cualquier similitud a otro fic es mera ****coincidencia**

**Secretos de los héroes**

* * *

-¿Cuál es el siclo de la vida?, algo tan simple y complicado a le ves, es algo que solo puedo resumir en ocho palabras, "la lucha entre el bien y el mal", estas dos fuerzas han existido desde el inicio de los tiempos, enfrentándose en una batalla que jamás tendrá fin, ya que uno no puede existir sin el otro, mientras exista el bien, el mal surgirá para destruirlo y mientras el mal exista, siempre habrá el bien que se le interponga, la época de los héroes llego a su fin, el mal volverá, por lo que el bien estará ahí para detenerlo y una nueva era de héroes surgirá-

**Tierras de Ooo, 6 meses atrás**

Ooo goza de una increíble paz y armonía, no ha habido incidentes desde casi un año, todo se le debe a ese glorioso héroe que desapareció hace mas de un año, ¿pero esta paz podrá continuar?, puede que no ahora ni mañana, pero en algún momento el mal podría volver tal y como lo intento hace 18 años

En la gran pradera de Ooo camina tranquilamente Jake el perro, se dirige hacia la casa del árbol donde vivió gran parte de su vida con su hermano Finn, su esposa Arcoíris quien actualmente sigue embarazada no pasara mucho tiempo para que dé a luz, Jake será padre y tendrá que encargarse de un nuevo deber por lo que decidió mudarse con su esposa a un lugar mas apropiado para los híbridos

Entrando a la casa del árbol se encuentra con una muy rara escena, Neptor y BMO están tirados en el suelo durmiendo y la casa esta echa un caos, Jake al ver esto se da una palmada en la frente y da un gran suspiro

-BMO- dijo el perro en un tono enojado despertando al aturdido robot, -te dije que te midieras con las fiestas, que Neptor y tu sean los únicos que viven aquí no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras, tendrás que asegurarte quela casa este siempre en optimas condiciones-

-si Jake… no hay problema…. voy a….- el robot se quedo dormido antes de terminar su frase, al parecer estaba un mareado

Jake siguió mirando la casa y solo noto un completo desastre, el perro dio un pequeño suspiro y llevo sus manos a su cabeza y la froto suavemente para tratar de relajarse

-no te alteres Jake- se decía a si mismo para calmarse y pasar de lado al desastre de los robots

Después de que se calmo y continuó su camino hasta el ático, él quería recoger algunas cosas que usaba el en su infancia para que sus hijos pudieran usarlos ahora, después de unos minutos encontró una caja llena de juguetes raros que era justo lo que buscaba, esta caja se encontraba arriba de otras tres cajas apiladas

El perro estiro su brazo, agrando su mano y tomo la caja, pero al momento de bajarla tiro la caja que estaba debajo de esta, la caja se abrió en el suelo y de ella salieron desenas de cartuchos de filmaciones enumeradas junto con varias fotografías sueltas

Jake se sintió intrigado rápidamente ya que en ellas aparecía su padre, además de que se sorprendió porque en esas fotos su padre se veía incluso más joven que Jake, aparentemente 20 o 22 años

Jake miro las demás fotos, en algunas parecía estar luchando contra monstruos mientras se divertía, en otras estaba con una perrita joven igual que él y decía "Margaret y Joshua", al parece era la foto de los padres de Jake cuando apenas estaban saliendo

Jake siguió mirando las fotos ya que le interesaba ver a su padre cuando era joven, pero llego un momento en el que se topo con una foto que lo dejo en shock, en la fotografía se apreciaba a Joshua junto con un humano joven de aproximadamente 18 años mientras posaban para la foto como su fueran grandes amigos pegados de la espalda

Aquel humano tenia una abundante cabellera un poco ondulada café que llegaba al cuello, al parecer llevaba una espada enfundada en un cinturón especial el cual llevaba un extraño símbolo en la hebilla, usaba un pantalón deportivo negro que combinaban con unos tenis grises, junto con una playera azul marino, la iris de sus ojos eran azules, de solo verlo superficialmente se notaba que tenia un cuerpo atlético

Jake no dejaba de prestarle atención al humano, además de su desaparecido hermano Finn jamás había visto a otro humano, en cierto modo le recordaba a Finn no solo por ser un humano, si no que sus rasgos físicos eran muy similares

Aun sorprendido Jake decide ver la siguiente foto, esta vez se sorprendió aun más, en ella aparece nuevamente el humano, pero ahora él estaba tomado de la mano de otra humana, era bastante extraño, al parecer era la foto de una pareja de enamorados

La humana llevaba ropa deportiva, un short rojo y una playera blanca en la cual tenia la imagen de un oso polar, usaba tenis blancos, tenia una larga cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta su espalda, tenia las iris de sus ojos de un color café claro y colgando de la espalda se notaba la empuñadora de una espada, esta empuñadura se le hacia algo familiar a Jake, era de color negro y al final tenia una piedra esférica roja

Jake no presto mucha atención a este detalle debido que le importaba mas saber el quien eran esos humanos y por que sus padre no le conto sobre ellos, así que para saber mas paso a la siguiente foto la cual era la ultima que había

La foto fue aun más de lo que Jake espero, esta foto era extremadamente extraña y sorprendente

En ella se apreciaba a los dos humanos anteriores, pero esta vez parecían tener uno par de años más y vestían ropas más elegantes, el humano llevaban una camisa verdeazulada de manga larga y jeans azul marino, mientras ella con una blusa ondulada amarilla con un pantalón ajustado negro que le combinaba, ambos portando sus armas anteriores

Eso era lo de menos que le impresiono esta vez al perro, lo que el verdad llamaba su atención era todas las personas que aparecían en ella, a los lados y los costados se encontraban decenas de humanos, elfos, enanos y varias criaturas que no se distinguían bien

En la misma foto aparecía dos seres que le llamaron la atención, era un hombre y una mujer que se encontraban al lado derecho de los humanos, la mujer llevaban ropa de batalla de color rosa al igual que su piel y cabello, el hombre también llevaba un ropa similar pero más de color café y en cuanto a su piel parecía una tonalidad de color crema oscuro y su cabello practicante parecía que estaba hecho de cajeta

El hombre llevaba dos floretes entrecruzados en la parte superior de su y la mujer no llevaba ninguna arma aparentemente, pero si unas extrañas muñequeras metálicas que cubrían sus brazos

La mujer era demasiado familiar, de hecho, era muy idéntica a la dulce princesa, Jake no lo entendía del todo, no podía ser posible que fuera la dulce princesa, la única explicación que le llegaba a la mente era que esas personas eran sus padres, pero ¿Por qué estaban ahí?

Jake siguió mirando la foto un rato más y noto dos figuras identificaba perfectamente

Una era Marceline quien se encontraba con ropa normal, su sombrilla y su inseparable bajo hacha en la espalda, pero la segunda figura era nada más y nada menos que el Rey Helado, simplemente estaba posando para la foto al igual que todos los que salían en ella

Pero a simple vista se veía diferente al Rey Helado que Jake conoce, no llevaba su típica túnica azul sobrepuesta, llevaba un traje formal negro con corbata roja, incluso llevaba zapatos de vestir, su piel seguía siendo azul hielo, llevaba su corona puesta y su barba no era tan grande como ahora, daba la impresión de que estaba peinada y arreglada, prácticamente daba la impresión de ser una persona decente

A decir verdad parecía la persona que era entes de ser totalmente enloquecido por la corona, similar a como se veía en el video que Finn y Jake vieron sobre los secretos del Rey Helado

Alguien mas en la foto era Billy, aun que ya esta algo viejo daba la impresión de tener mucha energía para alguien con casi 400 años de edad

Junto a Billy se encontraba un extraño ser que estaba cubierto por una capucha negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, por no parecer alguien conocido Jake no le presto mucha importancia ya que había tantas personas en la foto que era difícil identificarlos a todos

Por ultimo Jake logro encontrar a su padre Joshua quien llevaba su típico sombrero

La mente de Jake estaba completamente llena de dudas a las que no encontraba respuestas

Al reverso de la foto noto que estaba un escrito que decía "Legión de Héroes"

Jake necesitaba respuestas, sin no las obtenía se volvería loco, rápidamente busco entre los cartuchos de video el que estuviera enumerado con el numero 1, al momento que lo encontró un tomo reproductor, inserto en cartucho y lo reprodujo esperando encontrar las respuestas entre las decenas de videos que había

Al momento que se reprodujo el video apareció Joshua sentado en un sillón, el lugar en el que se encontraba parecía ser la sala de su anterior casa, todo parecía estar completamente oscuro solamente iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea detrás de él

-hola chicos- saludo el Joshua del video, -ya que están viendo esto, he de suponer que ya miraron las fotos que pondré junto a los cartuchos y esto les llenara la cabeza con dudas, Finn sé que en algún momento llegaras a preguntarte cual es tu origen esperando saber por que eres posiblemente el ultimo humano- al parecer los videos estaba hechos para ser vistos por Finn, cosa que deprimió totalmente a Jake al recordar lo que sucedió con su hermano

-me encantaría poderte responderte estas respuestas en persona, pero mi tiempo se acorta y aun no tienes la edad para asimilar lo que te contare, por eso dejo estos videos- la voz de Joshua parecía entristecerse un poco, -antes de que los veas tienes que saber no fue pura casualidad que te encontráramos, es cierto que te encontramos mientras tu madre y yo dábamos un paseo por el bosque, pero yo siempre estuve al tanto de quien eras, aunque jamás le dije a Margaret- Joshua hiso una pausa verbal y dio un fuerte suspiro antes de seguir hablando

-Finn, es tiempo de que sepas quienes fueron tus verdaderos padres y quien eres tú- terminando de decir esto el video término

Jake se dio un momento para analizar la situación, sabia que si veis el siguiente video no habría vuelta atrás, pero su curiosidad era mas grande que su razonamiento

Jake tomo los videos y los reprodujo uno a uno, pasaron alrededor de 6 horas cuando termino el último de los videos a pesar de que solo eran cosas en general las que se explicaban

Jake se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba sentado, tomo la foto que vio anteriormente y a un paso lento salió de la casa del árbol dirigiéndose al dulce reino

La noche ya había caído para cuando llego ahí, después de entrar al castillo, busco a la Dulce princesa, ella estaba aburrida en su laboratorio cuando entro Jake con una cara de desesperación

-¿Qué te sucede Jake?- le pregunto la princesa al perro

-Princesa, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre la legión de héroes?- la princesa entro en shock ante la pregunta del perro

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de la legión?- pregunto en un tono de miedo y confusión

Jake no dijo nada, solo le entrego la foto donde se encontraban sus padres, la princesa la miro detenidamente y también quedo asombrada

-lo siento Jake, no se mucho respecto- dijo inclinando la cabeza, -se que mis padres formaban parte de ella, pero, apenas era una niña cuando esa catástrofe ocurrió así que no recuerdo lo hechos, ¿pero como es que tienes esta foto?-

Jake le explico que el perro que aparecía en la foto era su padre, y también le conto acerca de los videos

-Espera, quieres decir que Finn era el hijo de… de…- La princesa tartamudeaba y no podía completar su frase

-Finn es el hijo de Penn el "Rey de Héroes"-dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta

Jake y Bubblegom voltearon y vieron a Marceline flotando con una cara deprimida

-Un momento, ¿tu sabias acerca de él?- le pregunto Bubblegum a la vampira

-tenia sospechas, nunca estuve segura de eso, pero pensándolo bien era muy parecido a su padre- hablaban refiriéndose a Finn

-entonces ¿tu sabes que fue lo que sucedió?- Le pregunto el perro en busca de respuestas a sus dudas sobrantes, -en los video de mi padre dice que sucedió una catástrofe que acabo con casi todos los humano, pero no explica exactamente que sucedió-

-yo no llamaría eso una catástrofe, yo la llamaría masacre o genocidio, no solo los humanos, también la mayoría de los héroes fueron exterminados, tanto hombres, mujeres y niños fueron victimas de aquel horror-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?- pregunto tanto Bubblegum como Jake

-Es una historia larga pero tataré de resumirla-

Todos fueron a tomar asiento a una habitación del castillo y Marceline comenzó a contar la historia

-desde hace siglos, incluso antes de la era perdida, existió un reino entre reinos literalmente, todos los demás reinos respetaban y alababan a este ya que muchos reyes formaban parte de la legión, yo no forme parte de él hasta apenas hace 100 años, las leyendas surgían entre los héroes y la paz reinaba ante todo, claro que siempre había males que surgían, una muestra de ello es el Lich, que fue derrotado por Blily, unos de los mejores miembros de la legión en aquel entonces-

La princesa y el perro estaban poniendo mucha atención a las palabras de la vampira

-hace aproximadamente 18 años fue reunida por última vez a la legión, cuando eso ocurría eran llamados a los 10 héroes santos como invitados principales-

-espera un momento, a ¿Qué te refieres con héroes santos?- Jake interrumpió a Marceline

La vampira solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de continuar

-eran los héroes más valorados por sus hazañas además se ser increíblemente fuertes aparte del rey, y en total éramos 10-

-¿éramos?- pregunto la princesa confundida

-je, así es, yo era una de esos 10- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro aunque después se rasco la nuca y puso una cara de vergüenza, -aunque yo era la más débil de ese grupo-

-en fin, en la reunión se nos dio la noticia de que el nuevo heredero había nacido, ese fue el motivo de la reunión, pero justo después de eso, nos… nos enteramos…- Marceline se detuvo y bajo la mirada

A juzgar por su rostro sabían que no era algo bueno

-una guerra se desato, nunca supe cuál fue el motivo exactamente, pero el enemigo no era común, contaba con un inmenso ejército de criaturas extrañas, a decir verdad, esa fue la única vez que se vio ese tipo de criaturas, si la legión no actuaba las cinco grandes tierras serian sometidas-

-¿las cinco grandes tierras? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el perro

-he oído de eso, se dice que más allá de las grandes montañas que cubren el horizonte existen cuatro grande tierras además de Ooo, pero nadie ha llegado tan lejos y ha vuelto-

- yo solía ir, pero después de la tragedia no recuerdo exactamente como llegar- dijo la vampira un poco decepcionada, -normalmente usábamos portales especiales pero todos fueron destruidos-

-no importa, por favor continua- concluyo Bubblegom para que Marceline continuara con su relato

-La guerra duro más de un mes, al final obtuvimos la victoria pero el precio fue bastante grande, miles de héroes murieron, los campos estaban llenos de sangre y cuerpos, las cinco grandes tierras perdieron contacto entre ellas, los humanos prácticamente fueron extintos junto con gran parte de los elfos los cuales conformaban gran parte de la legión, los héroes perdieron a su rey y poco a poco los héroes no fueron más que leyendas- de los ojos de Marceline comenzaban a brotar lágrimas y poco después comenzó a llorar

-perdí a muchos amigos en aquel entonces- los pocos que sobrevivieron jamás volvieron a empuñar un arma y otros desaparecieron-

-Eso explica el por qué Billy abandono las peleas- menciono Jake mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-jajaja- Marceline reía de tristeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ¿saben qué es lo más gracioso de todo?, había una profecía que decía que el gran mal regresara el día del sol negro para desafiar a este mundo nuevamente y que el príncipe de los héroes regresará para derrotarlo y reclamar su trono, pero eso es imposible, Finn está muerto, los héroes ya no existen si eso ocurre será al fin de la vida-

-tranquila Marceline, todo estará bien, con o sin Finn saldremos adelante, velo del lado positivo, si eso ocurre significa que Finn puede seguir con vida- decía la dulce princesa mientras abrazaba a Marceline para consolarla

-tienes razón, aun me comporto como una niña llorona-

-ya es muy tarde, será mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas-dijo Jake tratando de despejar la mente de todos

-Tiene razón, estar en este estado no ayuda en nada- con estas palabras Marceline se marchó aunque todavía parecía deprimida

Bubblegom despidió a Marceline y a Jake que también se marchaba del reino

-Haaaa- suspiro fuertemente el perro mientras caminaba a su casa

-así que ese fue el motivo por lo que no nos contrastes- las palabras de Jake se dirigían a su padre, me gustaría haber estado en aquel entonces para saber que paso

:

:

:

**Tierra de Aaa, 18 años atrás**

-Joshua- se escuchó un fuerte grito en una colina por parte de un hombre de cabello café

-¿listo para una aventura?-

**Continuara…**


	2. La montaña de los héroes

**La montaña de los héroes**

* * *

Un perro de nombre Joshua caminaba por un inmenso valle cargando un gran barril en su espalda

Por otra parte un humano de cabellera café llamado Penn que portaba una armadura ligera y una extraña espada enfundada en su cinturón corría a toda velocidad hacia el perro

- Joshua- Se escucho un grito muy alegre por parte Penn hacia el perro amarillo y con sombrero que se acercaba a él

Joshua al oírlo alzó su mirada de cansancio y mira al humano que se acercaba muy rápido a él

-¿Penn?, ¿pero que su…?- el perro no termina de a completar su frase cuando es tecleado por el humano haciendo que cayendo con la espalda al suelo y soltando en barril que llevaba cargando en la espalda

-no vas a creer, no vas a creer, no vas a creer- le gritaba muy emocionado al perro que abrazaba fuertemente al punto que casi lo asfixiaba

-por favor suéltame me asfix…- en ese momento el humano lo suelta al notar lo azul que se ponía la piel del perro

-perdón Joshua, es que estoy muy emocionado- al parecer el humano estaba de un muy buen humor

-no… hay… problema…- decía el perro tratando de recobrar el aliento, -pero explícame… ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-adivina- le dijo el humano con un tono malicioso en su voz, la cual se debía a que quería molestar al perro

-¿Qué adivine?- gritaba al perro ante la molestia del humano, -primero no me saludaste, segunda me tecleaste sin motivo alguno y ahora ¿quieres que adivine la razón?, soy un perro mágico, pero no veo el futuro- el perro regañaba al humano el cual solo sonreía ante la alteración del perro

-soy padre- dijo entre dientes de la sonrisa que se le mostraba en el rostro

-¿Qué?- dijo completamente sorprendido el perro, -¿ya nació?, ¿fue hombre o mujer?, ¿está bien?, dime que sucedió- el perro sujetaba el cuello de la camisa del humano exigiendo respuestas

-Cálmate, el está bien, es un niño sano, pero en este momento él está durmiendo a lado de su madre que necesita mucho reposo, así no deben ser molestados-

-ahora entiendo porque estas fuera del castillo- este comentario hiso que Penn bajara la cabeza en forma de decepción, y tenia razón, su esposa personalmente lo amenazo de no molestarla mientras dormía

-Supongo que el parto fue demasiado para Lyra-

-a decir verdad es la primera vez que la veo gritar de tanto dolor-

-si, supongo que los partos son de los peores dolores que soportan las mujeres- decía el perro recordando que apenas unos meses su esposa Margaret también había dado a luz a sus hijos

-eso parece, pero sigo dudando que se compare con una patada en "ya sabes dónde"- este comentario hiso que ambos se carcajearan por un momento pero pronto volvieron a tema

-hablando de partos, como esta Margaret y tus hijos- le dijo Penn al Joshua, -¿está bien que vengas y dejarla sola con los dos cachorros?-

-Tranquilo- dijo de manera muy despreocupada, -a ella no le molesta, así que no hay problema- el comentario de Joshua parecía muy normal pero para Penn no era más que simples mentiras

-en otras palabras te volvió a correr de la casa- el comentario en tono burlón hiso que Joshua abriera los ojos llenos de nerviosismo

-Me dijo que no volviera en una semana por haberme comido su helado favorito- lo dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza de vergüenza

-¿y por qué no le compraste otro helado?-

-lo hice, pero me lo comí antes de volver a casa- la vergüenza del perro era demasiada que bajo la mirada

-no te preocupes, regresemos al castillo, hay que prepararnos para la reunión de mañana-

-Es cierto, en el menaje que me enviarte parecía que algo cerio había pasado, ¿Qué sucede?- en ese momento la actitud alegre de Penn desapareció y fue sustituida por una de seriedad

-mañana aclarare todas tus dudas solo espero que todos puedan venir- ese comentario le hiso entender que efectivamente era un asunto serio ya que mando un mensaje para que asistieran los miembros de la legión y no solo eso, sino que mando a llamar a los 10 héroes santos

-bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso después, ahora solo quiero comer algo- dijo Joshua para calmar a Penn y que no pensara en ese asunto por el momento

-en ese caso vallamos al castillo, muero de ganas por presentarte a mi hijo- dijo volviendo a su actitud alegre

Joshua asintió con la cabeza y levanto el barril que había tirado anteriormente, se lo coloco de nuevo en la espalda

-después de usted majestad- dijo Joshua haciendo una reverencia con la intención de molestar

-no sabes lo mucho que odio que digan eso-

Después de media hora caminando aun no llegaban a su destino y el incómodo silencio hacia aburrido el viaje

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- Pregunto el perro tratando de sacar un tema de conversación

Era algo extraño, apenas había cruzado el portal que lo dejo en esas tierras y solo unos momentos después ya había sido encontrado por Penn

-solo lo presentí- la respuesta por parte del humano había sido muy cortante indicando que no quería dar explicaciones, -mas importante quiero saber qué es lo que hay dentro de ese barril- dijo señalando al barril que cargaba Joshua en la espalda el cual le producía mucha curiosidad

-sangre de demonio- contesto de forma muy simple que dejo sorprendido al humano, no por el hecho que fuera sangre de dominio, si no que era demasiada al juzgar por el tamaño del barril

-¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?-

-Escuche un rumor de que se puede hacer una buena espada si se tiene suficiente sangre de un demonio-

-mmm, interesante, si buscas un buen herrero puedes decirle a…- antes de terminar fue interrumpido

-NO- grito rápidamente el perro, -ya le debo demasiados favores como para pedirle otro- dijo cruzándose de brazos, -además, ya sabes lo aterrador que puede ser cuando se enoja

-por favor, él es un buen chico, no se enoja de cualquier cosa, si se lo pides pued…-

-Queme su casa- susurro el perro a si mismo pero Penn logro escucharlo

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Cómo que quemaste su casa?- preguntaba alterado el humano

-hehehe, veras- decía mientras inclinaba la mirada de vergüenza –fui a su casa para llevarle una extraña katana que encontré y quería ver si podía arreglarla, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, así que entre sin permiso, encendí la forja para ahorrarle tiempo pero el fuego se salió de control y una cosa llevo a la otra, cuando salí de la casa que prácticamente estaba en llamas me lo encontré a él observándome con una cara de asesino-

El humano estaba completamente asombrado por el relato del perro

-Y ¿Cómo lograste escapar?- pregunto el humano

-no pude, al instante me atrapo y me uso para jugar al "tiro al blanco", yo era el blanco- el perro de repente empezó a sobarse el trasero, -si no supiera curarme aun tendría una severa herida en un lugar muy incómodo-

-supongo que trataras de esconderte de él en la reunión-

-¿no podemos evitar invitarlo?- pregunto nervioso el perro

-pospuesto que no, él es uno de mis 10 héroes santos, hablaremos de cosas muy serias por lo que necesito su asistencia- a esto Joshua dio un gran suspiro

-supongo que buscare algo en que entretenerme mientras platican-

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Jessy vendrá y tendrán "tanto" de que hablar- hiso un gran énfasis en el "tanto"

Al instante Joshua pasó de ser de color amarillo a ser de color rojo

-y… yo, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella- dijo completamente nervioso

-si claro, estoy seguro que aun sientes algo por ella- dijo en un tono burlón

-por supuesto que no, además escuche que ya se casó- esto último dijo en un tono de decepción

-no entiendo por qué la dejaste ir se te gustaba tanto-

-yo ya estoy casado con Margaret, además, ese amor era imposible ya que yo soy un perro y ella un…-

-a mí no me vengas con esas escusas, el problema es que ambos eran demasiado infieles aunque sabían que solo lo hacían para molestarse-

-esa es la suposición más estúpida que he escuchado-

-y sin embargo tengo razón- con esto el perro se quedó callado y no dijo nada mas

En tiempo paso y por fin llegaron a su destino

Oculta dentro de un inmenso bosque se apareció una inmensa entrada que daba al interior de una montaña

-increíble- dijo el perro asombrado

No era cualquier entrada, eras un gigantesco y hermoso portón blanco que parecía estar pegado a pie de la montaña, con grandes puertas que se empezaron a abrir al momento que ellos llegaron

-no recuerdo que este sitio fuera tan enorme- decía el perro mientras cruzaban el gran portón que era custodiado por cuatro guardias envueltos en una gran armadura con yelmo que cubría sus rostros y en sus manos cargaban una lanza

Detrás de ellos el inmenso portón comenzó a cerrarse, por fuera tanto los guardias y el portón desaparición dejando solamente el pie de la montaña, uno creería que por ser el interior de una montaña estaría completamente oscura, pero al contrario, aquella puerta solo era la entrada de una muralla que rodeaba a todo un reino iluminado con la luz del sol ya que desde adentro no había rastros de esa montaña

Después de todo no era un sitio común, esa enorme montaña solo era un camuflaje mágico que cubría todo un reino oculto que era rodeado por montanas reales, a decir verdad solo los que formaban parte de la legión sabían la ubicación de este inmenso reino

-Joshua, bienvenido al reino de los héroes- dijo el humano mientras se ponía una corona en la cabeza la cual estaba oculta en un bolsillo

-increíble, ya había olvidado este lugar- decía con los ojos completamente abiertos al observar el majestuoso reino

El nombre de reino entre reinos no era en vano, era mucho más grande y majestuoso que cualquier otro, a cualquier parte que voltearas se podía ver a humanos, enanos, elfos, magos y demás criaturas conviviendo entre ellos

La mayoría de los seres que vivían hay llevaba algún tipo de arma, ya sea espada, arco o bastón mágico, por otra parte había seres que no aparentaban tener ninguna apariencia de guerrero de algún tipo, esto se debía que no todos eran héroes si no las familias de aquellos héroes a los cuales se les concedía el derecho de poder vivir ahí junto a sus familiares más cercanos

A diferencia de los héroes, estos no tenían permitido salir del reino a voluntad puesto que no sabían que se encontraban dentro de una inmensa montaña, ni tenían conocimiento de su ubicación. Para salir tenían que pedir un permiso especial a un consejo y estos los enviaban a un transporte especial para no comprometer la seguridad del reino

Al fondo del castillo se observaba un enorme castillo que resplandecía

-bueno, si te quedas babeando no podremos llegar al castillo- dijo Penn para sacar a Joshua de su estado de hipnosis

-o, lo siento, solo que me encanta este lugar- al terminar de hablar se pusieron en marcha a aquel castillo

-si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir aquí?-

-no es que no quiera, me encantaría pero Margaret le incomoda todo esto de ser un héroe, ya sabes lo histérica y sobreprotectora que puede llegar a ser-

Antes de llegar al castillo se encontraban las academias de lucha, en las cuales se les daba un entrenamiento especial a todos lo que quisieran aprender a pelear o mejorar sus técnicas

Estas academias se dividía en una sección para los novatos, otra para los especializados y una para los supremos, esta última solo se les permitían el acceso a aquellos que superan los niveles anteriores, estos ya pueden entrenarse a su gusto junto con otros guerreros bajo su propio riesgo de salir lesionados

En cuanto a los novatos se dividía en tres secciones, hombre mujeres y niños, mientras la de avanzados era mixta ya que entraban cualquiera que pasara las pruebas

En cada una de las academias se les enseñaba el manejo de armas y magia según su nivel y sus poderes que llegaran a desarrollar

De pronto antes de entrar al castillo al cual solo el Rey y sus invitados tenían acceso, un disturbio llama la atención de Joshua en la sección de supremos por lo que decide ir a ver

En el interior de esta sección se puede ver a un monstro de humo negro dándole una paliza a cualquier guerrero que se le acercara con sus tentáculos que sacaba

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente del perro fue que estaban bajo ataque lo que hiso que dejara su barril de sangre a un lado y salto dentro de lo que parecía una arena y se lanzó a pelear contra aquel monstruo

-no Joshua es…- el humano no termino su frase ya que el perro ya había saltado al ataque, después de eso dio un suspiro y dijo –perro tonto, siempre apresurándose- esto lo dijo a sí mismo y después fue detrás del perro

Por otra parte Joshua se había vuelto un perro gigante y le dio un puñetazo al mostró negro que lanzaba a los guerreros como su fueran juguetes

El golpe de Joshua hiso que aquella monstruosa nube de humo pusiera su atención en el enorme perro, observándolo con unos brillantes pero siniestros ojos rojos

El monstruo rujió mostrando sus enormes colmillos y lanzo sus tentáculos hacia Joshua haciendo que esto se convirtiera en una batalla de gigantes

Al instante las extremidades de Joshua se vieron sujetadas por los tentáculos negros, para Joshua ese no era un problema puesto que al instante salieron un par de brazos extras de su pecho y estas tomaron forma de hacha cortando los tentáculos que lo sujetaban

Al parecer el ser cortado no le causo ningún daño al monstruo puesto que al instante y este se empezó a reír del perro

-¿acaso te causa gracia?- desia el perro frustrado al ver que los ataque físicos comunes no funcionaban, -entonces probemos con algo distinto-

En ese instante Joshua choco las palmas de sus manos y las abrió sin separar las puntas de sus dedos y en medio de estas se formó una pequeña esfera de luz la cual se volvió más grande que parecía querer escapar de las manos de Joshua, el monstruo miraba confundido al perro y ese extraño poder

Y en un parpadeo esa esfera de luz amarilla fue disparada directamente al monstruo lo que hiso retroceder por el impacto, a pesar del inmenso tamaño ese ataque hiso que se estrellara en el muro de la arena levantando una gran niebla de humo a causa del impacto que cubrió a todo el monstruo

Después de eso Joshua volvió a su tamaño normal y noto que Penn había llegado a su lado

-hehehe, viste eso, me encargue yo solo- decía Joshua con la intención de presumir su triunfo

-yo no cantaría victoria en tu lugar- le dijo cruzando de brazos e indicando al lugar en donde se supone que debería estar aquel monstruo

Al voltear Joshua noto que esa enorme nube negra había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había quedado un extraño lobo negro con los mismos ojos de monstruo anterior

-¿pero qué?- pregunto Joshua completamente confundido

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- el tono bulón en Penn era evidente

-¿se te hace divertido?, esa cosa aquí y tu ni te preocupas, acaso no….-

-pon atención a la pelea o perderás- interrumpió al perro el cual volteo de inmediato y noto que aquel lobo se acercaba rápidamente hacia él

Penn se alejó de la zona de pelea dejando solo a Joshua el cual esquivo la rápida envestida del monstruoso lobo, en cambio Penn solo lo veía con una mirada de diversión al ver al perro que no podía seguir el ritmo de los ataques de su enemigo

-no eres el único que puede cambiar de forma- le grito Joshua al lobo mientras tomo la forma de un chita

Ahora Joshua era igual de rápido que aquel lobo lo que lo hacía capas de esquivar sus ataques e incluso perseguirlo para tacarlo

Ambos animales corría a la par mientras que de la espalda del lobo salían tentáculos y de la espalda de Joshua salían brazos extras los cuales usaban para atacarse mientras corrían alrededor de la arena y eran observados por todos los guerreros incluyendo Penn

Joshua sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse por lo que si seguía combatiendo de esa forma el perdería, así que cambio de estrategia

Ahora Joshua hiso un inmenso esfuerzo para correr un poco más rápido que el lobo y colocarse a la delantera de él, al instante el perro comenzó a decir unas palabras poco entendibles

-solum attachiavit- grito Joshua y un círculo mágico se creó alrededor de él

Joshua salió del círculo y volvió a su forma normal mientras que el lobo pareció quedar con las patas pegadas al suelo debido a aquel círculo

Después Joshua puso sus manos frente a él apuntando al lobo e hiso unas señas extrañas con sus dedos mientras pronunciaba otras extrañas palabras

-explosivae caelum- grito esta vez y arriba del lobo se creó otro círculo mágico del cual comenzó a salir un inmenso rayo oscuro que impacto al inmóvil lobo, el rayo se mantuvo por tres segundo impactando al lobo y una nube de polvo se levantó alrededor

-uff- suspiro el perro, -parece que por fin lo derrote- decía con una respiración agitada y bajando la mirada

-JOSHUA- le grito fuertemente Penn al perro, -jamás des por ganada una batalla hasta ver derrotado a tu enemigo-

Joshua voltio y noto que no había nadie donde se supone que debería estar aquel lobo, rápidamente voltio a ambos costados pero no vio nada, en cambio sintió una abrumadora presencia a su espalda pero antes de voltear cayó inconsciente

Una silueta envuelta en un aura oscura que flotaba fue lo que dejo inconsciente al perro, la silueta parecía la de una persona delgada y con un cabello largo pero debido a que toda su esencia era oscura no se podía distinguir quien era

-haaa- suspiro Penn, -supongo que no te detendrás hasta tener una batalla que te satisfaga- dijo el humano dirigiéndose a aquella silueta negra

Aquella figura voltio a ver a Penn con sus inmensos ojos rojos y dibujando una siniestra sonrisa con sus puntiagudos colmillos

Aquella silueta negra se alejó del inconsciente perro y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Penn mientras que el humano hacia lo mismo

Todos los que presenciaban la escena estaban totalmente sorprendidos el Rey de héroes se había interesado en pelear contra ese ser que no podían ni acercarse, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa de ambos combatientes les inquietaba, por una parte la de aquel ser oscuro que resplandecía con un aura de tenebrosidad y su Rey que tenía la misma sonrisa

-ahora que has liberado todo tu poder necesitas descargarlo- mientras hablaba el humano se tronaba los nudillos

-valla que me conoces bien- dijo aquel ser con una vos muy grabe tal como se esperaba de un monstruo, pero al igual que yo, tú tienes unas inmensas ganas de luchar ¿verdad?-

-ha, tú también me conoces-

Tal y como Penn termino de hablar aquella silueta ataca al humano a una inmensa velocidad que no todos podían seguir

Aquella silueta lanzo lo que parecía sus manos en las cuales parecía que tenía unas filosas garras en las puntas de sus dedos

Cada uno de los ataque eran perfectamente esquiados por Penn a pesar de su velocidad, esperando el momento oportuno Pen soltó su primer golpe, el cual impacto fuertemente en el pecho del enemigo haciendo que este perdiera estabilidad y retrocediere un poco

Sin perder tiempo Penn comenzó un frenético ataque el cual consistía un una serie de puñetazos seguidos, mientras aquella figura se defendía con sus brazos y contraatacaba a la vez, poco a poco la lucha parecía emparejarse a tal punto que parecía una coreografía anteriormente planeada

Llego el momento en que ambos se retrocedieron dejando unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ellos, ambos parecían agitados y sudando pero no cansados y seguían manteniendo esas sonrisas siniestras en sus rostros

-Rayos, será mejor que termine con esto antes que Lyra venga y me dé una paliza- dijo Penn a si mismo mientras desenfundaba la espada que llevaba en su costado

A diferencia de la funda de la espada, su hoja era inmensamente hermosa, era una espada dorada con azul que resplandecía como el mismo sol, al momento de ser desenfundada por completo se sintió una ráfaga de aire que provenía de la misma espada

El mismo aire logro que Joshua despertara de su inconciencia para ver aquella escena en la que Penn empuñaba su espada por la cual era sumamente reconocido y aquel ser oscuro que había recogido una espada del suelo de los soldados que había derrotado anteriormente, pero a comparación de la espada que empuñaba el rey esta parecía un simple pasado de madera

A pesar de la situación aquel ser jamás se sintió intimidado y continuaba con su determinación

-Lastima, me estaba divirtiendo mucho como para terminar ahora- dijo el ser oscuro

-he, lo siento pero sabemos que no debes permanecer mucho tiempo en esa forma-

-bien, pero si quieres que me detenga debes vencerme- al terminar de hablar el ser oscuro se lanzó velozmente a dar su ataque final

-Lo sé- se dijo a sí mismo a contestación de su oponente y al igual se lanzó a dar su ataque

Todo paso tan rápido que nadie fue capaz de ver lo que sucedió, solo vieron una chispa junto con el sonido de un fuerte golpe metálico, después de eso ambos contendientes se encontraban a lados opuestos dándose la espalda

Por un lado Penn que estaba enfundando de nuevo su hermosa espada desapareciendo por completo esa ráfaga de aire que recorría la arena y por otro lado aquel ser oscuro cuya espada que empuñaba había sido convertida simples añicos

El ser oscuro volteo lentamente, manteniendo su sonrisa y dejando caer la empuñadura de la espada rota, al voltear vio al Rey que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados viéndole con una mirada de aprobación

-no esperaba menos del Rey de Héroes, Penn- llamo por su nombre al Rey mientras su grave voz se volvía más suave y esa aura de oscuridad desaparecía dejando a la vista a una hermosa chica de piel gris y con un gran cabello negro

-yo tampoco esperaba menos de uno de mis diez Héroes Santos, Marceline-

**Continuara…**


	3. Los nuevos miembros

**Los nuevos miembros**

* * *

Aquella silueta rodeada de oscuridad se habían transformado en la hermosa vampiresa que muchos conocían por el nombre de Marceline, llevaba unos jeans que se azules que se le ajustaban perfectamente a su figura, una playera roja sin mangas, unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, en sí, parecía que tenía el atuendo de una motociclista

-espera un momento- decía confuso el perro mientras se sobaba la cabeza, -quieres decir ¿Qué ese enorme monstruo y aquel lobo era Marceline?- dijo apuntando a la vampira

Poco a poco Marceline se acercó flotando a Joshua con una mirada intimidante

-por supuesto que era yo, ¿acaso jamás me has visto de esta forma?- dijo transformando su cabeza nuevamente en una de un horrible lobo y cambando su tono de voz a una más grave haciendo que al aun mareado Joshua se le formara un nudo en el estómago por el susto

-hehehe- reía levemente el perro, -ahora entiendo cómo es que saliste ilesa de mi hechizo, después de todo no estoy al nivel de un héroe santo- bajo su mirada como si sintiera vergüenza de si mismo

-no te pongas así- hablaba en su forma normal mientas acariciaba la cabeza del perro para darle ánimos, -incluso me hiciste entrar a mi modo "Rey"- refiriéndose a la forma que tenía cuando estaba rodeada por esa aura oscura

-MARCELINE- le voz de un molesto Penn llamo la atención de la vampira y del perro haciendo que ambos voltearan con algo de nervios en su rostros

Al voltear lentamente observaron a un Penn con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y con una vena saltada en la frente

-¿Qué sucede Penn?- pregunto con una sonrisa de inocencia mientras se rascaba la nuca

-creí haberte dicho que no debías usar esa forma, excepto para emergencias, sabes perfectamente que no puedes controlarlo por mucho tiempo antes de volverte loca-

-lo… lo siento- dijo de forma apenada, -solo estaba jugando un rato con los soldados y este perro loco llego a molestar, así que no tuve más opción- hablaba en un tono que parecía una niña regañada

-haaaa- Penn dio gran un suspiro, -supongo que tienes razón, trate de decirle pero no hizo caso-

-en fin, vamos al castillo, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles- y así retomando su anterior postura se dirigió a la salida de la arena acompañado por el perro y la vampira dejando a los soldados con un rostro de profunda duda

Por su parte, Joshua estiro sus brazo y tomo su barril en el que traía la sangre de demonio que había dejado antes de entrar a la arena, obviamente esto llamo la atención de Marceline al instante

-mmmm, que tienes en ese barril que huele tan delicioso- decía olfateando el barril

-por eso quería llegar antes que ella- murmuro a si mismo

-solo es un poco de sangre de demonio- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-¿solo un poco?- pregunto con sarcasmo la vampira, -mínimo debes tener 5 litros ahí, a que demonio se la quitaste-

-a un viejo amigo que me debía dinero- al recordar puso una pequeña sonrisa siniestra, -como nunca me pagaba decidí cobrarme con su sangre, así que fui a su casa y se la quite mientras dormía-

-¿y acaso no crees que se vengara por eso?-

-mmm, no, justo después de sacarle toda la sangre que pude lo reporte al infierno, ahora no podrá salir en unos cuantos años, además, no puede hacer mucho estando seco, así que no es una amenaza-

-pareces muy confiado, pero volviendo a mi asunto- en ese punto Joshua ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir Marceline, -¿podría probar solo un poco?- dijo con una cara suplicante como la de un niño cuando quiere un dulce

-claro… que no- ya lo había visto venir el perro, -¿creí que ya no bebías sangre?-

-ya no bebo, deje ese vicio hace tiempo, pero apuesto que tiene un delicioso color- a este punto la vampira ya estaba casi por agarrar el barril con sus frías manos

-alto ahí- dijo come advertencia el perro, -si la sangre queda gris tan solo un poco ya no servirá para lo que la necesito- dijo mientras alejaba el barril de Marceline

-perro tacaño- murmura la vampira

-vampira pedinche- contesto el perro

Mientras tanto Penn que caminaba más adelante de ellos podía escuchar todo de lo que hablaban, aunque trataba de mantener la calma le era casi imposible con ese par peleando

"sabía que debí traerme unos audífonos, lo sabía" pensaba a si mismo lamentándose

-por cierto, ¿porque estás aquí?, eres de las que siempre llegan a las reuniones en último momento- le dijo Joshua a Marceline

-de que hablas, he estado viviendo aquí desde hace 3 semanas- le contesto la vampira

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué? Pensé que te gustaba más vivir en Ooo que en Aaa-

-Así es pero- hiso una pausa y volteo hacia arriba, -en Ooo no puedo disfrutar de esto-

Joshua dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la de ella para ver a lo que se refería pero él no lograba ver nada extraño, solo un cielo azul con algunas nubes y el brillante sol …, ahí es cuando se sorprendió que el supiera ella no pidió estar bajo la luz del sol o se quemaría

-¿cómo es que…-

-…puedo estar bajo el sol?- completo la pregunta del perro, -obviamente es por el campo mágico que rodea el reino, también funciona como un protector solar, así que puedo estar libremente durante el día mientras este bajo este domo- hablaba mientras se quitaba la chaqueta descubriendo más de su piel mostrando que no le afecta en lo absoluto los rayos de luz del sol

-en ese caso, si ya no vives en Ooo, ¿puedo quedarme con la casa del árbol?-

-mmm, así que te interesa mi casa- dijo en tono burlón

-no exactamente, solo que si alguno de mis hijos quisiera independizarse… pues…

-claro puedes tenerla si la quieres- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-¿en serio?- pregunto emocionado el perro

-pero si algún día quiero volver correré a patadas a cualquiera-

-grrrmm- interrumpió Penn, -si ya terminaron de hacer negocios, he estado esperando 5 minutos para que entren al castillo- les dijo el humano que parecía que estaba ya molesto por esperarlos tanto-

-YA VAMOS- gritaron nerviosos al mismo tiempo tanto la vampira como el perro y corrieron hacia adentro del castillo

Ya dentro del castillo era inmensamente grande, tomar un rato recorriéndolo para llegar a la sala de descanso, en ella ya se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio en el cual lleva una tiara y con un vestido azul cielo sentada en el sillón sosteniendo entre sus brazos aun un pequeño bebé

A simple vista era una feliz madre que sostenía a su querido hijo recién nacido, al parecer ella tarareaba una pequeña melodía mientras mecía entre sus brazos al bebé dormido

Penn les dio una seña a Joshua y a Marceline de que no hicieran ruido puesto que quería sorprender a su esposa

Lentamente Penn se acerca por detrás del sillón mientras Joshua y Marceline lo observaban

Silenciosamente Penn coloco sus brazos suavemente alrededor del cuello de Lyra y coloco su cabeza a un lado de la de ella quien todo el tiempo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados

-ya volví querida- le susurro Pen al oído de Lyra

La escena parecía la de una muy conmovedora familia ante los ojos de Marceline o de Joshua, pero de pronto esa escena desapareció mientras observaban que Penn fue electrocutado como su hubiera sido golpeado directamente por un rayo, a pesar de estar en contacto con Lyra, esta no parecía ser afectada por la electricidad ni el pequeño bebé que sostenía, es como un rayo eléctrico que solo fue dirigido hacia él, pero a pesar de lo fuerte que se veía el impacto eléctrico, él se mantuvo firme solo poniendo una mueca extraña por el dolor

Una vez que Penn termino de electrocutado Lyra voltio hacia él y lentamente abrió sus parpados dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos cafés de la humana

-Bienvenido cariño- le dijo la humana quien giro su cabeza hacia Penn que seguía paralizado por choche eléctrico y le planto un profundo beso en la boca

En ese punto Joshua y Marceline quienes estaban observando, ya no sabían si esa escena les parecía conmovedora o escalofriante

Una vez que la pareja despegaron sus labios y Penn había recobrado el movimiento rompieron el tranquilo silencio que se escuchaba

-por cierto tenemos visitas- se dijeron entre si ambos humanos y ambos terminaron sorprendidos, -espera, ¿Quiénes?- volvieron a hablarse de forma sincronizada, "entonces, a quien trajiste" pensaron ambos esta vez, pero decidieron mejor no decirlo ya que sería incomodo volver a sincronizarse pero hasta en eso se sincronizaron

Penn hiso una seña a Joshua y Marceline para que pasaran a la habitación los cuales entraron de forma muy nerviosa, hicieron una reverencia y dijeron

-Saludos Reina Lyra- a esto ambos humanos les dio muchas ganas de reírse puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a que sus amigos los saludaran así

-vamos, saben que cuando estamos solos no es necesario que nos saluden así- hablaba entre risas la hermosa humana

-ok, es que es la costumbre- comento Joshua

-Por cierto, ¿Qué visitas llegaron en mi ausencia?- pregunto Penn a Lyra

-adivina- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, esa sonrisa solo la ponía cuando se trataba de una sola persona

-hay no- se dijo a sí mismo el humano cuando comprendió de quien se trataban, -¿tu hermana?- a lo cual ella silo asintió con su cabeza

A decir verdad, no era su hermana de sangre, simplemente es que se conocen desde que tienen memoria ya que ambas vivieron su niñez en una casa de huérfanos, desde entonces se han considerado como hermanas, pero a veces llegaba a ser terrorífica la forma en la que sus gustos coincidían de forma tan similar

Tampoco es que Penn tuviera un problema con la hermana de su esposa, pero con quien la acompañaba… bueno esa es otra historia

En ese momento entro una pareja de humanas muy similar a ellos en muchos sentidos

Una hermosa mujer albina con largo cabello blanco y ojos azules, al parecer ella tenía un embarazo muy avanzado posiblemente ya los 9 meses y usaba un vestido largo de color blanco como la nieve que cubría todo su cuerpo

A su lado estaba un hombre un poco más alto que ella, tenía un cabello parado en puntas largas de color amarillo con franjas rojas, usaba un atuendo muy similar al de Penn como sus jeans y su playera pero con colores más oscuros

Al momento en que entraron se pudo sentir una extraña energía por parte de los dos hombres que se quedaron mirando fijamente con una mirada y sonrisa psicópata, en cuanto a los demás podían notárseles una enorme gota de sudor que salía se sus cabezas

-espero que solo se den un apretón de manos- le susurro Marceline a Joshua de forma nerviosa mientras que las esposas de cada uno de los hombres tenían una expresión que decía "otra vez no"

A solo un parpadeo, la distancia de 6 metros que existía entre ambos hombres desapareció en su punto medio

Penn lanzo un gancho a la mandíbula de su oponente con su mano derecha mientras su oponente dirigió su puño derecho directo al costado del rostro de Penn, ambos golpes fueron detenidos por la mano izquierda del otro

Al parecer mientras intentaban aplicar más fuerza en su golpe también aplicaban más resistencia a su mano con la que se defendían, haciendo esto ambos ataques se mantenían detenidos mientras intercambiaban una mirada siniestra entre ellos

-bueno, eso puede considerarse como un apretón de manos- comento Joshua

-¿soy yo o el piso está temblando?- se preguntó Marceline al sentir que su alrededor comenzaba a moverse

-¿Qué pasa Penn?, ¿acaso has perdido fuerza?- aquel hombre se burlaba

-qué curioso, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, Argon- le contesto Penn a su oponente que al parecer su nombre era Argon

Al parecer estos dos hombres estaban a la par en cuanto a fuerza, puesto que ninguno hacia retroceder al otro y en su lugar hacían temblar el suelo, esto no tenía fin hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejo fuera de combate a ambos

Marceline y Joshua tenían los ojos completamente abierto al ver como los hombres estaban tirados en el suelo después de recibir un fuerte golpe limpio en la cabeza por parte de sus esposas las cuales parecían totalmente molestas por el comportamiento infantil de sus maridos

-¿ACASO TIENES QUE HACER ESO SIEMPRE QUE LO VEZ?- gritaban las mujeres con una cara de demonio

-a pesar de que acaba de dar a luz…- susurro Penn

-a pesar de que aún está embarazada…- susurro Argon

-sigue siendo un monstruo- susurraron ambos mientras estaban semiinconscientes

Eso fue una escena difícil de creer, Penn, el Rey de héroes y Argon, el héroe santo conocido por estar al nivel de Penn, ambos noqueados por mujeres

-aaag- suspiraron ambas mujeres y se miraron mutuamente, al instante sus furiosos rostros desaparecieron y en su lugar pusieron un lindo y calmado rostro

-es bueno volver a verte Lyra- dijo la humana embarazada

-lo mismo digo Luna- le respondió Lyra a su hermana

Por otra parte Joshua y Marceline estaban con las bocas abiertas, los ojos como platos y con la cabeza rodeada de muchos símbolos de interrogación a no entender lo que acababa de pasar

La historia es muy simple

Lyra, mujer humana, no solo es la esposa de Penn y la reina de los Héroes, también es una de los 10 héroes santos, es una increíble espadachín además de una maga eléctrica que a diferencia de muchos magos elementales, ella no necesitaba ningún artículo mágico para desarrollar esta magia, por lo que la apodaban la "reina eléctrica", si hubiera una escala de poder entre los héroes santos ella estaría ente el tercero o cuarto lugar

Argon, un humano, es el segundo más poderoso de los héroes santos, él y Penn habían sido amigos y rivales desde su infancia razón por la que no resiste pelear cuando se ven, se dice que es de los pocos que logran aguantar una pelea a la par con Penn, se dice que cuenta con una fuerza que puede destruir montañas completas por lo que se le dio al apodo de "el berserker infernal"

Luna, mujer humana, se encuentra ocupando entre el cuarto y tercer puesto entre los héroes santos compartiéndolo con Lyra, sus habilidades eran desconocidas aun para varios miembros de la legión puesto que casi nunca se le ha visto pelear con casi todo su poder y aquellos que sí no logran comprender la naturaleza de su poder, a pesar de eso algunos la llamaban la "guerrera angelical", pero cuando ella y Lyra pelean juntas se les conoce como "las gemelas celestes"

Marceline, ella por otro lado ocupa el último lugar entre los héroes santos apesarar de su inmenso poder sobrenatural, mejor conocida como la "reina vampiro" título dado por ser la vampiro más poderosa en la tierra

-supongo que tendremos que dejar la pelea para después- dijo Penn mientras se levantaba del agrietado piso y se sobaba la cabeza

-creo que tienes razón- le contesto Argon haciendo lo mismo

-o, casi lo olvido, hola Marcy, hola Joshua- saludo a la vampira y al perro y poco después Luna hiso lo mismo

-cierto, yo también olvido el por qué los traje- dijo Penn mientras dejaba caer su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda

Entonces Penn se colocó al lado de Lyra que todo el tiempo estuvo cargando al profundamente dormido bebé, entonces la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura y dijo

-chicos, quisiera presentarles a nuestro hijo…- en ese momento Lyra hizo a un lado la manta que tapaba al pequeño bebe y lo mostro a sus invitados, -… Finn, el nuevo miembro de la siguiente generación de héroes-

Entonces el pequeño bebé fue mostrado ante todos, era un simple bebé varón que tenía pequeños cabellos rubios como su madre

Al parecer el bebé despertaba de su siesta y entreabrió un poco sus parpados mostrando sus ojos de color azul iguales a los de su padre

-ooooooooooooooooooooo- todos gimieron al ver la pequeña tierna criatura

-es tan lindo- dijeron simultáneamente Marceline y Joshua que fueron los primeros en acercarse a observar más de cerca, ambos empezaron a hacer caras raras frente al bebé y a hablarle de una manera extraña, ¿Por qué?, pues los científicos jamás encontraron la respuesta de por qué las personas actúan de esa manera frente a un bebé, así que solo diremos que es por instinto

-vaya, sí que es un hermoso bebé- le dijo Luna a Lyra que fue la última en acercarse a ella mientras que Joshua y Marceline seguían actuando _como_ _retrasados,_ digo simpáticamente frente a Finn

-gracias, ¿y qué hay de ti?, ¿va a ser niño o niña?- le pregunto a Luna con respecto a su embarazo

-va a ser una niña- contesto muy contenta mientras se sobaba el abdomen

-y ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para ella?-

-por supuesto, supongo que debes saber como ¿no?, ya que creo que tú se lo hubieras puesto al tuyo si hubiera nacido una niña

-ummm- Lyra soltó una pequeña sonrisita, -supongo que siempre pensamos igual-

Luna puso una feliz sonría ante el comentario de su hermana, pero ese mirada cambio rápidamente por una se sospecha

-mmmm, creo que falta algo, o más bien alguien- comento al ver que ni Argon ni Penn se encontraban en la sala, como si hubieron desaparecido mágicamente

-ahora ¿Dónde se abran metido ese par?- dijo suspirando Lyra

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, puesto que tan solo unos segundos después se podía escuchar un alborotos en el jardín que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación

Todos se asomaron a la ventana que daba vista al jardín y vieron a Penn y Argon golpeándose brutalmente a puño limpio

-¿acaso a esos dos solo les importa pelearse?- cometo Marceline a Joshua que al igual que ella les escurría una gran gota de sudor de la cabeza

-eso parece-

Por otra parte Lura y Luna los observaban por otra ventana, pero a diferencia de la vampira y el perro, ellas no tenían una gota de sudor, en su ligar se les notaba un garabato de enojo y mientras a Lyra le recorría el cuerpo un aura eléctrica y presionaba su puño izquierdo, Luna tenía un aura de pequeñas luces blancas que deban la impresión de ser plumas y presionaba su puño derecho

-"NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR TANSOLO UN MOMENTO, PAR DE IDIOTAS"- ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo que lanzaron un ataque eléctrico y de luz por sus puños dirigidos a los don hombres que estaban demasiado ocupados en golpearse que no vieron venir el ataque

Al lugar en el que se encontraban fue convertido a escombros y una vez que se despejo el polvo quedaron a la vista a los dos hombrees tirados bocarriba en el suelo completamente aturdidos a punto de quedar inconscientes

-y yo que creí que Margaret era molesta- comento Joshua

Después de un momento todo se calmó, así que Joshua se fue a sentar en el sillón con una extraña expresión

-¿Qué sucede Joshua?- le pregunto Marceline al pensativo perro

-no sé, tengo la extraña sensación de que me olvido de algo-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-no lo sé, creo que falta alguien importante…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAA, SUELTAME- se escuchó un grito desesperado de una chica por lo que todos volteo a ver de quien se trataba

-o no, ya me acorde- dijo Joshua poniendo una cara de preocupación, poniéndose rojo como jitomate y encogiéndose de los hombros, -si Luna y Argon están aquí, también ella debió venir con ellos-

En ese momento entro una gata completamente blanca que parecía le ve habían pegado un chicle gigante en la espalda, aunque no era exactamente un chicle

- QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELA – gritaba desesperada la gata pero todos se le quedaron viendo de forma muy extraña y a la vez divertida

-vamos querida, ya suéltala- dijo una mujer que llego con la gata a retirarle la supuesta bola de chicle rosa que tenía la gata pegada al cabello

La mujer tenía un corto cabello que también parecía chicle, era casi completamente de color rosa tanto su piel y su vestido a excepción de unos extraños y grandes guantes y botas de metal que eran de color gris brillante y una tiara dorada en la cabeza, y la supuesta bola de chicle que tenía era una pequeña niña de apenas 5 años echa de dulce igual que la mujer que al parecer era su madre

-he, lo siento Jessy- dijo la mujer de dulce a la gata, -es que a ella le encanta jugar con los animales y esas cosas, ¿no es así Bonnibel?- esta vez se dirigía a su pequeña hija

-BUBBLEGUM- gritaron de alegría Lyra, Luna y Marceline, que al parecer cocinan a aquella persono y era cierto

-chicas, que bueno es verlas de nuevo- dijo antes de que todas se acercaran a ella y le dieran un abrazo grupal

-mamá, ¿ellas son tus amigas?- le pregunto la pequeña que se encontraba a un lado de ella

-Así es, al igual que mamá ellas también son heroínas- le contesto a su hija la cual miraba a detalle a las demás

Como era de esperar Lyra presento a su pequeño bebé a su amiga junto a su hija

-o ya entiendo- decía la pequeña Bonnibel, -ella tiene un bebé- refiriéndose a Lyra, -ella va tener un bebé- refiriéndose a Luna, -¿y tú no tienes hijos?- le pregunto muy abiertamente a Marceline

-por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- contesto nerviosa la vampira

-pensé que alguien tan vieja ya tendría varios hijos- nuevamente hablo la pequeña niña de dulce con ese comentario que hizo que Marceline saliera de sus casillas

-¿Qué dijiste pequeña engreída?- le gritaba Marceline con ojos y lengua de serpiente a la pequeña niña mientras le estiraba los cachetes, -¿Cómo te atreves a decirme vieja, ni siquiera tengo 1000 años-

-por eso digo que estas vieja- decía la Bonnibel mientras también le jalaba los cachetes a la vampira

Todos veían con mucha risa esta escena en especial la grata blanca

-eso se merece por atacarme por la espalda- dijo con una terrorífica sonrisa que solo puede poner un gato

-o vamos ella solo trataba de divertirse- dijo un hombre de apariencia chiclosa pero en vez de ser rosa era más de color café y naranja, en la parte trasera de su cintura llevaba dos floretes entrecruzados en sus fundas y una corona en la cabeza

-a, pero tú fuiste quien dijo, "ve y atrapa a ese gato" justo cuando salí del baño- dicho esto la gata saco las afiladas garras que guardaba en sus patas y se lazo a arañar tola la cara del hombre

-AAAA, QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELA- gritaba desesperado tratando de despegarse de la cara a la gata y llamando así la atención de los demás presentes

-ok, yo me encargo, solo quédate quieto- dijo Joshua mientras alargaba su brazo y amarraba a la gata con el despegándola del rostro del acaramelado ser

-¿Joshua?- dijo la gata sonrojándose al ver quien la sujetaba

-hola Jessy- menciono tratando de alegar su mirada de ella y colocándola en el suelo

Después de eso no hubo ningún intercambio de comunicación entra el perro y la gata

Así que en resumen habían llegado 4 personajes más

Queen Bubblegom, o mejor conocida como la Dulce Reina de Ooo, al igual que las demás mujeres era una de los 10 héroes santos, ocupando el octavo lugar en la lista, entre sus habilidades destacaban su inteligencia superior a cualquier ser que existirá, a pesar de ser de carácter tierno y calmado, diseña y construye armas sumamente avanzadas tecnológicamente, entre ellas destacan sus botas y guantes que tiene demasiadas funciones diseñadas para el combate. Gracias a todas esas cualidades se le dio el apodo de "la saibor de caramelo"

King Caramel, también conocido como el Dulce Rey de Ooo, noveno lugar entre los héroes santos, su habilidad al usar estoques es inigualable, pero lo que más lo identificaba era su inmensa velocidad al atacar, muchos ni siquiera son capases de ver su movimientos por lo que entre los héroes es conocido como "el espadachín sónico"

Bonnibel, aunque prefiere que la llamen Princess Bubblegom y no por su nombre, hija de King Caramel y de Queen Bubblegom, a diferencia de su madre ella le gustaba más enfocarse en cosas científicas que tecnológicas, pero también es muy lista

Jessy, una gata blanca muy hermosa en cuanto el punto de vista de los animales, es muy amiga de Luna y antigua ex novia de Joshua y a diferencia de él, ella no cuenta con poderes mágicos pero si con unas afiladas garras capases de rebanar metal si se lo propone, su motivo de rompimiento es desconocido, pero hay muchos rumores de infidelidad por parte de ambos animales

-gracias Joshua- dijo Caramel por quitarle a la alocada gata de enzima

En ese momento entran Penn y Argon los cuales se acababan de recuperar del ataque combinado de sus esposas

Al instante saludaron a todos lo que habían llegado

-Penn, Argon es bueno volver a ver…- Caramel no completo su frese al ver a los dos con sus ropas casi desechas, -se volvieron a pelear ¿verdad?-

-Si- simultáneamente contestaron apenados pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a lo cual Caramel solo dio un suspiro y se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la cabeza

-¿en serio?, Argon, deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu esposa, a estas alturas podría comenzar a dar a luz en cualquier momento- le reprimió a Argon al ser tan descuidado

-no hay problema- contesto Argon, -cuando eso ocurra solamente tiene que avisarme diciendo "Argon, el bebé va a nacer-

-Argon, el bebé va a nacer- Dijo luna

-¿ves?- sabe perfectamente que decir cuando eso ocurra-

-"Argon, el bebé va a nacer"- volvió a decir Luna

-si amor, ya entendió lo que me tienes que decir, pero ya no lo digas si el bebé no va a nacer- le volvió a decir a su esposa

-ARGON- esta vez grito Luna

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto aun con su cara de ignorancia

-"EL BEBÉ VA A NACER"- grito a todo pulmón para que su esposo entendiera de una vez y a la vez dejo a todos los presentes boquiabiertos

En ese momento Argon se desmayó y Penn al verlo dijo

-si, a mí me sucedió lo mismo-

**Continuara…**


	4. Estamos en guerra

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: EN ALGUNAS PARTES DEL TEXTO SE LLEGAN A MENCIONAR CIERTOS NOMBRES DE CRIATURAS EXTRAÑAS (LETRAS EN NEGRITAS), SI DESEAN MAS INFORMACIÓN DE ESTAS PUEDEN BUSCARLAS FÁCILMENTE IMÁGENES DE GOOGLE

**Estamos en guerra**

* * *

**Tiempo actual Tierras de Aaa**

-oye Fionna, ¿qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?- pregunto el joven rubio que cargaba a la hermosa chica de cabello largo entre sus hombros

Finn, el héroe de Ooo y ahora también de Aaa, el joven de 18 años, experto en el uso de espadas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, actualmente domina poderes elementales como hielo y fuego, siempre carga 2 espadas en su mochila, pero no suele pelear con ambas a la vez

-es una sorpresa- dijo en un tono juguetón, -ya verás que baldra la pena- contesto la joven humana

Fionna, la heroína de Aaa, a pesar de su dulce y delicada apariencia es una valiente y extremadamente fuerte guerrera, usa un hechizo que puede amplificar sus todos sus sentidos y habilidades físicas, también carga con dos espadas en su mochila pero a diferencia de Finn, ella si usa ambas a la vez

-por favor, al menos dame una pista- insistió el chico

-nop, no tendrá sentido si descubres que es- decía la humana mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza y tratando de mantener el equilibrio ya que iba sentada en los hombros de Finn

-de acuerdo, espero que valga la pena- dijo el humano mientras aceleraba a un paso más animado

-por supuesto, además cuando volvamos a casa te preparare tu platillo favorito ¿Qué dices?- agrego Fionna

-¿en serio?- pregunto el humano emocionado, -si es así, entonces sujétate fuerte- advirtió Finn mientras abrazo las piernas de la chica que colgaban alrededor de su cuello

Después de eso Finn corrió rápidamente hacia la dirección que Fionna la había indicado

Normalmente siempre están muy animados especialmente cuando van de aventura

Han pasado un par de meses desde que la relación de Finn y Fionna se había formalizado, cosa que no le cayó nada bien a Gumball, Marshall y a Flame prince o mejor dicho ahora Flame King, aunque sobre este último no se sabía mucho de él

Por varios días Finn lograba percibir como las miradas de todos los príncipes de Aaa se dirigían a él como apuñaladas, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo

Con el tiempo la tensión que había entre los chicos hacia Finn se iba calmando un poco

Flame King no había causado incidentes o catástrofes, al parecer se había vuelto una persona más tranquila desde que se convirtió en Rey, pero en su interior sigue sintiendo un gran récor hacia Fionna y un gran odio a Finn

Marshall se había desaparecido por varios días, pero al parecer después regreso como si nada, y poco después volvió a su actitud normal y pero ya no podía acercarse tanto a Fionna ya que sentía la mirada de Finn que le decía "si intentas algo, te decapito"

Gumball había vuelto a Aaa después de dos semanas de vacaciones en la tierra de Ooo, las cuales tomo sin permiso del consejo, si no fuera por Bubblegom quien lo hecho a patadas por un portal dimensional, el rosado príncipe no hubiera vuelto, y poco después de eso ya se encontraba experimentando en su laboratorio

Cake y Jake habían continuado tranquilamente con sus vidas cotidianas con sus respectivas familias

En cuanto a Marceline, ella no había tenido ningún problema en asimilar la relación de su amigo a diferencia de Bubblegom que salió de su shock emocional un par de días después

Ambas chicas acordaron mantener en secreto los sucesos que ocurrieron en Aaa a Flame Princess, en especial la nueva relación de su ex novio, solamente para prevén ir algún incidente

En cuanto a nuestros héroes, Finn y Fionna han disfrutado de su relación al límite durante todo este tiempo, aunque cualquiera diría que es una pareja normal, para ellos la normalidad es salir seguido de aventura, pelear contra monstruos, jugarle bromas pesadas a otros, entrenar hasta la inconciencia literalmente y cosas de ese estilo, pero al final del día siempre volvían a la casa del árbol donde ambos vivían, donde terminaban su día volviendo como una pareja de recién casados

Finn se había detenido en el momento que la pradera en la que corría se terminó y llego e un sitio boscoso con enormes arboles

Fionna bajo de los hombros de su novio ya que si permanecía arriba de él podría tropezarse el caminar dentro del bosque

Ambos humanos de adentraron entre los arboles mientras Fionna era quien tomó la delantera

El bosque era callado, quizás demasiado, así que Fionna trato de romper el molesto silencio

-oye amor- se dirijo a Finn

-¿ehh?, dime- le contesto eh chico

-¿sabes utilizar dos espadas a la vez?- a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos, jamás le había cuestionado eso

-pues… si, podría decirse, pero no soy muy bueno en controlarlas juntas- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada, al parecer tenía un motivo oculto, pero no quería decírselo a Fionna

Para su suerte Fionna no noto el nerviosismo en la respuesta del humano los cual hiso que Finn diera un leve suspiro de alivio

-pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto con duda el rubio

-nada en especial, solo que cuando alguien usa duales como yo, el poder de ataque suele aumentar drásticamente-

-lo sé, pero no creo que necesite hacer eso por el momento- agrego Finn

Unos minutos de camino después llegaron a lo que parecía un montón de ruinas de un antiguo reino

-Fionna- hablo nervioso, -exactamente ¿Qué es este lugar?

**Tierra de Aaa (hace 18 años) reino de héroes…**

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Argon, quien estaba medio dormido sobre un sofá

-oh, por fin despiertas- dijo Penn que se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación

Todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie más que ellos dos, al parecer ya era altas horas de la noche

-¿Qué sucedió?, recuerdo perfectamente que estábamos todos aquí cuando Luna dijo…- en esa pausa recordó lo sucedido, -LUNA, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto desesperado

-shiiii, no grites, todo el mundo está durmiendo-dijo Penn en voz baja

-entonces dime que paso- gritaba en voz baja

En ese momento Penn hizo una seña para que saliera al balcón junto a él, así que tratando de mantener la calma Argon le hiso caso

Ya una vez en al balcón se podía apreciar un maravillosa vista de todo el reino, hermoso y calmado envuelto en un pequeño resplandor de la luna

-entonces, dime lo que sucedió- hablo un más calmado Argon mientras se recargaba en el barandal del balcón

-no te preocupes, Bubblegum asistió a Luna durante el parto, por suerte también es una buena doctora- se tomó una pausa para continuar la cual puso a Argon nervioso, -ella dio a luz a una saludable niña, así que "Felicidades, ya eres padre"- dijo mientras coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Argon estaba impactado, no sabía realmente como se sentía, tenía una extraña mescla de ansiedad y felicidad que lo llevaban al punto de querer llorar

-entonces… ¿ellas están bien?-

-sí, ellas están el cuarto médico, Luna quedo muy debilitada por el parto, así que hay que dejarla descansar, en cuanto a tu bebé, duerme a un lado de ella, tal vez… quieras ir a verlas- a lo cual Argon solo afirmo con la cabeza

-pero aun no, quiero ver un poco más el reino-

-nostálgico ¿no?-

-sí, eran buenos tiempos, peleábamos día y noche, no nos importaba nada más que superarnos entre si- hablaba Argon en un modo nostálgico

-lo recuerdo, buscábamos cualquier excusa para ir a Uuu y cazar monstruos, esperando ansiosos que llegara una petición de caza solo para pasar el portal-

Normalmente se conoce a la triera de Uuu como la tierra de monstruos debido a su inmensa variedad de criaturas raras, normalmente las criaturas habitan en lugares específicos alegadas de la civilización, pero cuando esas criaturas pasan los límites y ponen en peligro a la civilización se manda un pedido de exterminio a las demás tierras para que algún cazador acuda y erradique el problema

-ja, nos enfrentábamos a los monstruos más raros, recuerdo cuando casi te mata aquel "**Deviljho**"- le dijo Argon a Penn

-sí, aún tengo la cicatriz en la espalda, fue muy extraño, esa misión era de solo matar a un "**tigrex**" y de la nada apareció ese monstruo-

-ha, que buenos tiempos, nosotros cuatro contra todo lo que nos arrojara Uuu-

-¿Cuál era tu criatura favorita?- Penn pregunto muy interesado

-supongo que el "**tigrex**", ¿y tú?-

-el "**jinouga**", ¿y a ti?- pregunto Pen en un tono más alto indicando que no se dirigía a Argon-

En ese momento Argon voltio para ver a un hombre recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta, cubierto por una capa con capucha negra que lo tapaba por completo a excepción de su mandíbula y un arco sin flechas que cargaba en la espalda

-el "**naruga**" definitivamente, veloz, sigiloso y feroz, una hermosa especie- contesto el encapuchado, su voz se escuchaba como la de un joven no más de 20 años

-desde ¿Cuándo estas aquí?- pregunto asombrado Argon

-desde antes que despertaras, solo que quería ver si lograbas darte cuanta por ti mismo- Penn contesto de forma muy simple

Argon dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del balcón -

-Iré a ver a mi hija y a mi amada esposa- dijo mientras se retiraba

-no veremos después- le dijo el encapuchado a Argon antes de que pasara a lado suyo

-es bueno volver a verte- le dijo Argon al encapuchado mientras lo sacudía del hombro con su mano

-lo mismo digo- al decirlo se notó como puso una leve sonrisa de emoción

Una vez que Argon se fue, el encapuchado camino hasta colocarse del lado izquierdo de Penn observando detenidamente su espada enfundada

-¿te preocupa algo?- le pregunto Penn al observar su extraña mirada

-me preocupa usted señor, tal vez lo oculte de los demás pero yo puedo ver que no ha dormido en días, ¿es por culpa de las visiones?-

-…- Penn solo guardo silencio

-eso pensé- dijo al encapuchado después de dar un suspiro

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- Pregunto Penn

-así es, pero los resultados… bueno, es… más extraño de creímos-

-haag- suspiro Penn, -¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?-

-en Ooo, Eee, Uuu y los alrededores de Aaa no ha sucedido nada fuera de lo normal-

-¿y qué hay de Iii?-

El encapuchado se paralizo con la pregunta de Penn, se podía notar como hervía de ira y apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza

-el ganado fue mutilado, los sembradíos se convirtieron en cenizas, las ciudades ahora son ruinas y sus enormes bosques desaparecieron por completo, fue una completa masacre en esas tierras-

En ese punto se podían ver varias lágrimas que caían por el rostro del encapuchado y Penn estaba en shock

-al parecer los habitantes que lograron escapar de las tierras, ahora mismo se dirigen a Eee y cuando los intercepte ninguno de ellos habían entendido que sucedió, las historias eran iguales, "a mitad de la noche, todo lo que había era fuego y explosiones", los héroes que habitaban la región…- hay estaba sollozando, -ninguno sobrevivió, solo encontré sus cuerpos calcinados-

-estas diciéndome ¿Qué toda la tierra de Iii fue arrasada en solo una noche?- Penn pregunto con mucho enojo

-busque como loco la causa, pero es imposible entrar a Iii ahora, el oxígeno de todo el lugar fue consumido por las llamas, las enormes nubes de humo bloquearon por completo la luz del sol, sin luz ni agua no puede haber plantas que restauren el oxígeno, así que Iii es completamente inevitable ahora, solo es una enorme mancha oscura en el planeta-

-"de la tierra oscura, el nuevo mal se levantara para preparar la llegada del destructor", eso fue lo que decía la profecía, por lo que esto se puede decir que es el inicio de la "segunda guerra divina", y si mi visión fue correcta, no queda más de un año para que eso suceda-

-entonces es un año importante-

-mañana los 10 héroes santos se reunirán para discutir esto, después de la fiesta-

-¿Piensas hacer una fiesta después de lo que sucedió?- el encapuchado le cuestiono

-mi hijo y la hija da Argon han nacido, y tal como tu dijiste "es un año importante", tal vez sea lo último que nos queda para estar con los seres que amamos-

Al terminar d hablar Penn paso a retirarse poro antes de eso le pregunto otra cosa

-¿hay algo más que deba saber?-

-sí, en mi búsqueda logre ver una silueta que logró escapar, pero llevaba con sigo un artefacto de gran poder, mas especifico una espada que brillaba con un rayo dorado, ¿crees que sea algo grave?-

-con el tiempo todo se presentara, por ahora solo hay que esperar- al terminar de hablar Penn se fue dejando al encapuchado solo que todo estaba bien

-espero que tengas razón-

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

Argon llego para ver al nuevo miembro de su familia, fuera de la habitación se encontraba Marceline que dormía flotando de cabeza y a Caramel durmiendo sobre una silla con la columna toda encorvada y con Bonnibel durmiendo encima de él

Dentro de la habitación pudo observar a su esposa acostada en una camilla y a su lado se encontraba una pequeña bebé recién nacida la cual era abrazada por su madre

Del lado izquierdo de la camilla se encontraba Queen Bubblegom quien vestía una bata y monitoreaba los signos vitales de Luna y la pequeña niña

Al lado derecho se encontraba Lyra que cargaba a Finn en un sujetador especial, ya que con sus manos estaba cociendo algo que parecía un par de extraños gorros blancos

Al notar que Argon había llegado, Bubblegom y Lyra decidieron abandonar la sala para dejar a Argon a solas con su esposa y su hija, pero antes de salir Lyra le entrego uno de los gorros que estaba cociendo

-Ten, Luna me pidió de hiciera este para su hija- dijo mientras le daba un sombrero blanco con orejas de conejo y ella le colocaba el de orejas de oso a Finn

-Gracias- contesto en voz baja Argon

Después de que se fueron, Argon se sentó a un lado de la camilla de Luna y comenzó a observar detenidamente a su agotada esposa y su frágil hija

-perdón Luna, no estuve contigo cuando me necesitaste- se disculpaba muy apenado frente a su esposa

Argon se sentía tan mal que no podía verla directamente hasta que sintió como una mano le acariciaba la mejilla

-no te preocupes, estas aquí ahora- le hablaba débilmente Luna

-te prometo que cuidare ti y ella con mi vida- sollozaba Argon mientras sostenía la mano de Luna

-creo en tu palabra, ahora di hola a nuestra pequeña Fionna-

Desde la puerta de la habitación Penn y Lyra observaban la tierna escena

-es algo conmovedor ¿no crees?- Pregunto Penn mientras abrazaba su esposa

-sí, tu dijiste algo similar ¿recuerdas?- dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada de felicidad

-je ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, vamos a dormir, mañana será un día difícil-

Y así la noche paso, a la mañana siguiente todo el mundo parecía muy animado, en especial en la fiesta, toda la legión había sido invitada, todos se divertían a excepción de Penn el cual aparentaba felicidad, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado, había acordado con el encapuchado de no mencionar nada acerca del asunto de Iii hasta que se decidiera que hacer

Durante el periodo de la fiesta, los héroes santos aparecían uno tras otro

-Hola Penn- saludo muy emocionado un hombre de aparentes 47 años

Tenía un traje elegante de color azul oscuro, piel azul claro con una gran barba blanca y una corona con tres perlas verdes

-¿Simon?- se sorprendió Penn, -oh, ¿y esa ropa tan elegante?-

-ocasión especial, vestimenta especial- dijo muy alegre

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto mientras le daba un abrazo como saludo

-nada mal-

-¿y los sellos?- se refirió a las gemas de color verde

-funcionan perfectamente, siempre y cuando no la use demasiado no cambiaran a rojas

Simon, un rey de invierno y nombrado como uno de los héroes santos por el anterior Rey de Héroes, Penn le coloco un sello mágico en su corona para que no perdiera su personalidad mientras le lleva puesta, por lo que sus gemas rojas se volvieron verdes

-por cierto, ¿Marcy se ha portado bien?- le susurro Simon a Penn

-no te preocupes, sigue siendo una rebelde pero nada fuera de lo común-

-hehe, bien en ese caso iré a saludar a los demás- con esto Simon se retiro

Después de un rato más, el encapuchado de la noche anterior apareció a un lado de Penn

-vaya fiesta tan animada-

-Y tu sombrío como siempre- le contesto Penn

-eso puede arreglarse- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos por lo que ambos voltearon al instante

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica de piel verde claro y con un cabello de dos largas coletas hechas de hojas, llevaba un vestido que parecía estar hecho de flores y con una mano le arrebato la capa con capucha a aquel hombre revelando su identidad

Bajo esa capa se encontraba un joven elfo que aparentaba no más de 18 años, un cabello alborotado que terminaba en puntas, sus ojos eran cafés oscuro y toda su ropa se conformaba por una camisa, jeans y botas de color negro

-ANDRY- grito molesto el elfo

-oh vamos, te vez mejor sin esta aburrida capa- le contesto la chica

-basta los dos, si van a seguir así vallase a un cuarto-Penn les dijo en un tono burlón cosa que molesto al elfo y puso nerviosa a la chica

-¿Qué?, ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación- le gritaba molesto y nervioso a Penn

-¿pero qué dices?, es obvio que tú eres para mí y de nadie más, nadie te conoce mejor que yo Bruno- dijo Andry mientras se le pagaba al brazo del elfo

-eso es porque eres una acosadora-

-en ese caso los dejo solos, así que diviértanse - dijo Pen antes de retirarse dejando solos a Andry y Bruno

Andry, ser elemental de la naturaleza, una clériga capas de curar cualquier herida y controlar la vida natural, su apariencia es de 17 años pero su edad original es de más de 800 años y ocupa el séptimo lugar entre los héroes santos después de Simon

Bruno, un elfo guerrero, experto en el uso de espadas, lanzas y principalmente de arco, se cree que es el último de los elfos inmortales, se le considera el más viejo de los héroes, a pesar de su apariencia de 18 años nadie sabe su verdadera edad además de unos pocos y es el quinto héroe santo

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Lyra intercepta a Penn, -¿sucede algo?-

-no, nada- "aun" pensó para sí mismo-

-entonces ven, es hora de que sirvan el banquete y nadie come hasta que lo haga el rey- así lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la mesa

Mientras todos los presentes se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares, Joshua choco con alguien que no vio

-oye, fíjate por donde vas- gruño el perro, pero después de ver de quien se trataba se tragó sus palabras

-JOSHUA- grito Bruno al ver al perro

Y como arte de magia, que de hecho lo fue, Joshua desapareció de la vista del elfo

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Andry confusa

-nada importante, solo que quemo mi casa- Dijo Bruno en un tono sarcástico, -en fin, ¿porque no bailamos un poco?- una extraña frase en él, puesto que siempre la rechazaba

No era muy difícil de entender, necesitaba algo que distrajera su mente de torturar al perro, por otra parte Andry acepto sin pensar

La fiesta ya había terminado, la legión se comenzó a esparcir por el reino y el Rey Penn y los Héroes Santos se dirigieron a la sala de la reunión y sentado alrededor de una gran mesa redonda

Mientras tanto Joshua, Jessy y la pequeña Bubblegom cuidaban a Finn y Fionna que se encontraban dormidos en una cuna

La junta no iniciaba debido a que faltaba un miembro importante de los héroes santos

-Penn, no ha venido a las últimas dos reuniones, así que deberíamos iniciar de una vez, si no le importa lo que sucede sería mejor que le retiraran su puesto- hablo Bruno en un tono molesto

-por favor, solo llegue media hora tarde- dijo una voz cerca de la puerta y todos voltearon a ver

Se trataba de un humano aproximadamente de 25 años, un largo cabello puntiagudo de color rojo, llevaba una playera blanca, una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negro, tenía la apariencia de un pandillero y una mirada que decía "mírenme, soy superior a ustedes"

Aquel hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia Penn, pero algo no andaba bien, la energía que emanaba no era normal, se sentía una presión que indicaba que iba a atacar a alguien

Argon y Bruno fueron los primeros en percatarse y rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos en posición de defensa

Penn hiso una seña para que se detuviera, todos los miembros los héroes santos sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba y a pesar de la sensación que tenían, ninguno desobedecería una petición tan simple de Penn

Llego el momento en el que aquel hombre se detuvo exactamente enfrente de Penn y lo miro fijamente a los ojos ya que al parecer tenían la misma estatura

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto en voz baja Andry a Bruno

-no lo sé, no es normal que actué así- le susurro Bruno

-¿Qué pretendes con esa actitud Johnn?- dijo Penn

-estoy al tanto del incidente de Iii, simplemente no puedo mantenerme tranquilo hermano- respondió aquel hombre

-por eso estamos aquí, necesitamos idear un plan antes de cometer un error como precipitarnos-

-estas diciendo que hay ¿Qué tomar a la ligera esa masacre?- grito furioso Johnn

-yo no dije eso, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, así que no pondré más hombres en riesgo- contestón Penn en casi el mismo tono furioso

La tensión en la sala aumentaba, la presión que emanaban Penn y Johnn era muy incomoda a tal grado que cualquier ser débil que pasara cerca se desmallaría de inmediato

Después de un rato Johnn cedió y dejo de emanar esa energía

-bien, lo aremos a tu manera hermano- dijo molesto Johnn mientras tomaba su asiento

-gracias- entonces al igual se sentó y comenzaron a explicar la situación actual

Johnn, hermano mayor de Penn, se cree que es igual o más fuerte que Penn lo que lo coloca en el primer lugar entre los héroes santos, sus habilidades son desconocidas a excepción de su destreza y fuerza, en este caso solo Penn conoce los límites de poder a los que puede llegar su hermano, cuando su padre decidió entregarle el trono a su hijo menor en ves del mayor Johnn lo tomo de buena manera y jamás guardo un rencor a su padre o hermano, la razón por la que no se le dio el trono fue porque es un arqueólogo que le encanta viajar y no era adecuado para el puesto

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo Joshua y Jessy se aburrían**

-esto es tannnnn aburrido- hablaba el perro en un tono de sueño

-shiii- lo cayo la gata blanca, -despertaras a los niños- habló en tono bajo mientras señalaba a los dos bebes y a Bonnibel que también quedó dormida

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a la chica y los bebés para que durmieran cómodamente y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una habitación donde estaban sus pertenencias, Joshua tomo asiento en un sofá mientras que Jessy buscaba algo para entretenerse

-rayos, me aburro tanto, pero por lo menos no tengo que escuchar los regaños de Margaret- hablo el perro mientras se recostaba en el sofá, pero en ese momento le cayó a Joshua una baratija en la cabeza

El perro volteo y miro a Jessy que arrojaba cosas como si estuviera buscando algo pero de forma muy enojada

-si tanto te molesta no debiste casarte con esa perra- dijo la gata en un tono molesto

-¿Qué dijiste?- contesto Joshua a la ofensa, -si se habla de matrimonios imperfectos tú tienes un caso peor que el mío-

-CALLATE- grito la gata muy molesta al punto de casi querer llorar, al notar esto Joshua decidió mejor dejarla en paz antes de que las cosas se salieran de control

El ambiente en el lugar se volvió silencioso a excepción de que Jessy seguía moviendo cosas lo cual el perro ignoraba

-¿Qué es esto?- el silencio fue interrumpido por la gata a lo cual el perro volteo a ver de qué se trataba

Joshua observo que Jessy esculcaba sus cosas y encontró el barril de sangre de demonio el cual había escondido, la gata ignorando esto olfateo el barril para saber su contenido y al instante reconoció el extraño olor

-es ¿sangre?-

-sí, y de demonio- dijo Joshua mientras le arrebató el barril con sus manos mágicas

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con algo como eso?-

-Planeo hacer una espada con ella, mi sueño es criar a uno de mis hijos para que sea un héroe mejor que yo- hablo el perro con una muestra de orgullo en el rostro, -y si eso ocurre le daré esa espada-

-¿y qué hay de este cristal?- dijo sacado de una maleta del perro un cristal rosa que resplandecía

-oh, ese es un cristal mágico, lo tenía planeado en caso de que tuviera una hija, pero al parecer solo tuve dos varones-

-en ese caso…- Jessy se quedó callada por un momento, -¿podría quedármelo?- pregunto la gata de manera muy tímida

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido el perro

-yo también planeo tener una hija algún día, así que también me gustaría tener algo que darle-

Joshua miro con lastima a la gata, él sabía que el sueño de ella siempre fue tener una hija, puesto que ella perdió a su madre cuando era joven, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que una lagrima comenzaba a formarse en su ojo derecho

-lo siento- un susurro soltó el perro mientras abrazo sorpresivamente a la gata, la cual solo se quedó muda, -así que de eso se trataba, supongo que la culpa la tango yo- el perro hablaba suavemente para tranquilizar a la gata

-idiota... claro que es tu culpa- la gata sollozaba en el hombro de Joshua, -tú fuiste quien lleno mi cabeza de sueños, de esperanzas y luego las destruiste-

Jessy lanzaba varios zarpazos a Joshua quien los recibía tratando de resistir el dolor pero sin soltar de su abrazo a la gata

-perdón, jamás fue mi intención, en aquel entonces todo lo que te dije era verdad, después comenzamos con un juego de bromas que se salió de control y se convirtió en esto-

Jessy ya sin fuerzas detuvo su forcejeo mientras Joshua usaba magia para recuperarse de las graves heridas que le provocaron las garras de la gata

-¿acaso aun sientes algo por mí?- pregunto Jessy siendo la que abrazo al perro esta vez

-por supuesto, eres alguien que jamás podré superar… pero ahora tengo esposa e hijos- decía mientras desviaba la mirada de la gata, -incluso tú también estas casada-

-a decir verdad, me divorcie un par de meses después de que me case, simplemente no sentí nada por él- ahora Joshua era sujetado con fuerza mientras la cola de la gata jugueteaba con él, -y tú eres el menos indicado para decir que serás fiel a ella ¿o me equivoco?

"o demonios" pensó el perro "si esto continua yo…yo… o no…"

**Volviendo a la reunión**

Las horas pasaron y las discusiones continuaban, no era una decisión fácil, enviar a alguien a Iii sería un suicidio puesto que no hay visión de lo que sucede dentro de esa tierra, además de que tampoco se puede respirar en ella, al final se llegó a una decisión que convenció a la mayoría

Se colocarían pequeños grupos de vigilancia encendidos alrededor de Iii, se reforzarían la seguridad en las tierras de Ooo puesto que es la más cercana a Iii, por último se decidió movilizar a toda la liga para prepararlos para una futura guerra

Después de la reunión los héroes santos se retiraron del reino y tomaron sus propios caminos, el ejército de la legión se movilizo como nunca antes, a la vez que fueron entrenados a un ritmo más acelerado

Caramel y Bubblegom volvieron a Ooo con su hija y comenzaron a preparar a su reino y todos los aliados

Argon y Luna se quedaron en Aaa y Argon ayudo con el entrenamiento de las tropas junto a Marceline

Lyra y Luna no podían hacer mucho ya que aún se recuperaban del parto, así que por el momento se dedicaban a cuidar de Finn y Fionna

Johnn se retiró del reino sin decir a donde se dirigía, pero al parecer se fue muy indignado ya que no se tomara una acción de ataque de inmediato

Simon permaneció un tiempo en Aaa antes de volver a Ooo, investigo ciertos rumores acerca de una reina helada, pero a pesar de que busco por varios días en las montañas heladas no encontró ni rastro de ella

Bruno decidió viajar a Uuu, puesto que era un buen lugar para entrenar ya que estaba plagado de tantos monstruos fuertes

En cuanto a Andry, ella siguió a Bruno a Uuu, a pesar de que el elfo se negó tantas veces término cediendo a que lo acompañara

Penn se encargaba de las estrategias en respuesta a un muy posible ataque a los reinos al igual que buscaba información acerca de los sucesos de Iii

Joshua regreso a Ooo con su familia, aunque por una extraña razón se veía con una inmensa cara de preocupación mientras que Jessy volvió a su casa en Aaa con una muy notable cara de alegría

-soy basura, pertenezco a la basura, soy basura, pertenezco a la basura, soy basura, pertenezco a la basura, soy basura, pertenezco a la basura- se repetía el perro una y otra vez mientras se iba a su hogar cargando el barril con la sangre de demonio

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Penn veía como su perro amigo se retiraba

-vallan con cuido amigos míos, pronto las batallas iniciaran y los verdes campos se teñirán con sangre, aunque me cueste admitirlo, YA ESTAMOS EN GUERRA…

**Continuara…**


	5. La hora llego

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: EN ALGUNAS PARTES DEL TEXTO SE LLEGAN A MENCIONAR CIERTOS NOMBRES DE CRIATURAS EXTRAÑAS (LETRAS EN NEGRITAS), SI DESEAN MAS INFORMACIÓN DE ESTAS PUEDEN BUSCARLAS FÁCILMENTE IMÁGENES DE GOOGLE

**La hora llego**

* * *

**Tierra de Aaa. Tiempo presente**

-¿Fionna?, ¿exactamente que es este lugar?- Pregunto extrañado Finn a ver las extrañas ruinas

-¿te gusta?, Cake y yo encontramos estas ruinas hace más de un año-

El lugar parecía ser una vieja ciudad abandonada, llena de maleza que cubría todos los edificios los cuales se caían a pedazos

-no sé exactamente que fue este lugar, así que Cake y yo lo mantuvimos en secreto, a decir verdad, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto-

-increíble, simplemente es enorme, apuesto que debe de haber algún tipo de dungeon cerca de aquí- decía el humano emocionado

-esa es la razón por la que vinimos, hace no mucho, Cake encontró una extraña cueva, es enorme y de alguna manera está plagada de monstruos y demonios-

-mmm, luces muy emocionada-

-eh, ¿tú crees?, es que es la primera vez que vengo contigo, Cake y yo jamás hemos podido llegar al final- Fionna hablaba un poco apenada, -pero ahora estoy segura de que será más fácil-

-si está plagado de monstruos es que debe de haber algo importante-

-¿Qué estamos esperando?, ven sígueme-

Fionna tomo del brazo a Finn y lo dirigió al lugar en que se encontraba aquella cueva

Al parecer la cueva se situaba bajo unos cuantos escombros a un lado de un gran edificio destruido, que aparentemente tenía forma de un castillo

Una vez que llegaron Finn miro interesado la entrada de la cueva, no tenía la apariencia que tendría una cueva normal, a decir verdad las paredes que la rodeaban estaban formadas por piedras perfectamente acomodadas lo que daba la impresión de que era más un túnel que una cueva

No era muy grande la entrada apenas 3 metros de alto y dos de ancho, y tenía escritos unos símbolos extraños que no se podían entender

"ジェムデストラクタは悪人の手に落ちてはいけません"

-¿eh? ¿Qué dice ahí?- pregunto Finn algo confundido

-no lo sé, una vez trate de traducirlo con un libro de idiomas extintos que me dio Gumball, pero lo más que logre a entender fue algo acerca de una "gema" y "destrucción" o algo así-

-rayos, no puedo esperar más, entremos- dijo Finn emocionado mientras se acercaba a la entrada, pero fue detenido por Fionna

-no tan rápido, ahí adentro está completamente oscuro y no podemos llevar antorchas o de lo contrario no seremos capases de pelear-

Dicho esto Fionna saco varias pequeñas linternas de minero, cada quien se colocó una en la frente y otra en cada agarradera de sus mochilas

Fionna se colocó las linternas sin problema alguno, pero Finn al parecer no lograba acomodarse la linterna de la frente

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo Fionna

-¿eh?, gracias- dijo aceptando la ayuda de la chica

Fionna se acercó a Finn y pasó sus manos a la nuca del chico para acomodar la cinta de la linterna

Al parecer Fionna estaba muy centrada en su tarea que no noto las verdaderas intenciones del humano

-bien, ya está en su lugar, ahora solo…- Fionna se quedó muda en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba

Finn la había sujetado de la cintura con ambos brazos y la acerco a él, en ese punto sus cuerpos estaban pegados uno al otro mientras sus rostros apenas estaban separados por solo unos centímetros, y en el rostro de Finn se apreciaba una mirada maliciosa

-¿eh?, ¿Finn?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto nerviosa la humana, pero Finn no respondió, simplemente fue cerrando el poco espacio que había entre ellos mientras ella trataba de poner resistencia, -no Finn, no debe…-

Fionna fue callada por un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios, aunque ella un trataba de poner resistencia al beso poco a poco sintió como todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y comenzó a corresponder el beso

Pasaron alrededor de un minuto en esa posición antes de separar sus labios, Fionna estaba completamente roja y trataba de no mirar directamente a los ojos de Finn, pero este no la soltó en ningún momento

-Perdón Fionna, pero no pude resistirme- Se disculpó Finn pero con una sonrisa de triunfo

-idiota- hablaba en un tomo muy suave, -no deberíamos hacer esto en un sitio así- su voz reflejaba mucha vergüenza

Después de eso Fionna fue quien inicio otro beso aún más apasionado que el anterior mientras sus brazos rodearon al cuello de Finn

Ambos se mantuvieron de esa forma por un largo rato mientras que sus bocas permanecían pagadas y sus lenguas exploraban la cavidad de la otra

Después de casi dos minutos ambos humanos separaron sus bocas, ambos estaban muy agitados debido a la ausencia de oxígeno

Apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra y permanecieron en esa posición por 30 segundos mientras recobraban el aliento

-eres… muy injusto Finn… haciendo esto… en un momento como este- hablo con una voz muy tierna y agitada

-lo sé pero… no me pude contener- hablo de la misma manera

En ese momento Finn estaba listo para plantarle otro beso a Fionna, pero esta vez fue detenido por los dedos de ella que obstruyeron el contacto entre sus labios

-dejémoslo aquí por el momento- hablo Fionna, -será mejor que guardemos esas energías para esta noche, y si te comportas te daré una pequeña sorpresa- esta vez hablo de una forme muy coqueta que hiso que Finn se pusiera de un color completamente rojo

Finn soltó a Fionna y mantuvo sus ganas de continuar

Después de eso Finn y Fionna estaban listos para entrar a la supuesta cueva, así que ambos empuñaron sus armas

Fionna tomo sus dos espadas, la de sangre de ángel con la derecha y la de cristal con la izquierda

Por otra parte Finn, tomo solo su espada de sangre de demonio con la mano derecha y mantuvo la de oro en su mochila, pero a la vez las iris de sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancas indicando que activo sus poderes helados y recubriendo todo su brazo izquierdo en hielo, formando en una garra

Ambos humanos se voltearon a ver directamente una vez más y asintieron con la cabeza indicando que estaban listos para entrar y lentamente entraron a la oscura cueva…

**Tierra de Aaa, 17 años atrás**

Han pasado 10 meses desde la última reunión de los 10 héroes santos, en este tiempo todos decidieron tomar caminos distintos, pero todos con el único propósito de entrenar a su manera

Las tierras de Iii fueron custodiadas por puestos de vigilancia en puntos estratégicos, pero dentro de la oscuridad que envuelve al sitio no se ha podido explorar en lo más mínimo, y para suerte de todos, no se han mostrado ningún tipo de movimiento exterior, o eso es lo que creen

Mientras tanto en el reino de los héroes, todas las tropas ya habían sido informadas de los catastróficos acontecimientos de la tierra de Iii, mucho no pudieron creerlo a un inicio, pero ninguno dudaba de las palabras de su Rey

Desde entonces todo el ejército de héroes está en constante alerta, siempre entrenando para la difícil batalla que saben que llegara, vigilando en cada esquina de las tierras de Aaa, Eee y de Ooo

El territorio de Uuu no tendría lógica de ser vigilado, debido a que en estas tierras no habita ninguna civilización extensa, uno solo puede toparse con una extensa región poblada por las más extrañas criaturas y atemorizantes animales que se podrían llegar a denominar "monstruos"

Volviendo con los héroes, Marceline y Argon se encargaron de dar un entrenamiento extremo a todos los héroes de reino

Argon daba un entrenamiento que era completamente inhumano, desde la mañana hasta la tarde eran puesto a hacer ejercicios para incremente su velocidad, su fuerza y resistencia, tanto física como mental

El entrenamiento de Marceline seguía justo después del de Argon, la vampira daba un entrenamiento muy similar, pero este se enfocaba más a simular batallas entre varios bandos ayudando a tener un mejor manejo del entorno de pelea, y este duraba desde la tarde hasta las altas horas de la noche

En cuanto Penn, él dirigía todas las operación de contraataque y defensa de las tierras

Así fueron durante 5 largos meses, a tal punto que todos les miembros de la legión eran capases de aguantar varios días seguidos despiertos sin tomar un solo descanso

En ese punto fue momento de cambiar de estrategia, Penn presentía que la guerra iba a tomar lugar muy pronto así que los entrenamientos se volvieron de exactamente 2 días seguidos

El primer día consistía en el entrenamiento de Argon y Marceline, y el segundo día consistía en enseñar técnicas de armas avanzadas por parte de Penn, mientras por otra parte Lyra y Luna les enseñaban como mejorar el uso de magia a los héroes portadores de poderes

Finn y Fionna quienes apenas tenían 5 meses de edad eran cuidados por Jessy la gata, la cual había dado a luz a 2 gatitas y un gato, la gata mayor era de color amarillo con manchas blancas, el gato de en medio era totalmente de color amarillo pero con una tonalidad tan opaca que deba la impresión de ser color café, y la gata menor era blanca pero con manchas del mismo color de su hermano, lo más extraño de todo es que Jessy jamás dio a conocer quién era el padre de estos gatos

Finn y Fionna en este tiempo mostraban un rápido desarrollo, ya se podían entender cuando querían algo a pesar de aun no poder hablar ni entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor

A pesar de tener poca experiencia al cuidar niños, Jessy era capaz de mantenerlos a salvo a los 3 gatitos y los 2 inquietos humanos

Fionna desde un comienzo tuvo una buena relación con los hijos de Jessy, especialmente con la gata menor, en cuanto a Finn…, bueno el solía ser más callado y solitario del resto de los bebes, nadie entendía la razón, pero no había tiempo de preocuparse de ello con la guerra a punto de llegar

…

-Penn, hay una alerta de emergencia de uno de los puestos de vigilancia- grito Argon sacando a Penn de uno de sus entrenamientos

Penn alarmado corrió directamente al salón de transmisiones a ponerse en contacto con la transmisión

Entrando a la sala se apreciaba a varios soldados monitoreando varias pantallas a la vez, en especial una que amplificaron la cual era de uno de los puestos que vigilaba la actividad alrededor de Iii y la que solicitaba la comunicación con el Rey

Rápidamente Penn se acercó a la pantalla y tomando una diadema de comunicación hablo con el que solicitaba la comunicación

-aquí Penn, ¿Qué sucede?- el hombre en la pantalla rápidamente respondió

-_señor, hay… hay un… algo extraño salió de la nebulosa oscura… no… no sé qué fue pero era algo muy rápido_- apenas y se entendía al agitado hombre

-Señor- la voz de uno de los soldados que monitoreaba interrumpió, -perdimos contacto con el puesto de vigilancia 20-

Todos los presentes se paralizaron, pero eso no paro ahí

-_espere, hay otro movimiento fuera de la nebulosa, es… es… ¿Qué rayos es eso?-_

Por desgracia las cámaras de monitoreo no se encontraban en un ángulo donde mostraran la dirección donde señalaba el soldado

-La estación 14 y 10 también dejaron de transmitir- interrumpió otro soldado de monitoreo

-Soldado responda, ¿Qué es lo que está viendo?- Exigió Penn

-no… no lo sé, jamás he visto algo como esto es…- ¡PACK!

Una increíble explosión se escuchó y la transmisión se sacudió al igual que otras tres, pero esta no perdió la señal y aun mandaba la imagen de los escombros del lugar mientras se incendiaban

-la estación 17, 19 y 11 también se desconectaron-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible?- exclamo Argon

-Rápido mande la señal de retirada, que se dirijan de inmediato a los puestos de evacuación- ordeno Penn a los que monitoreaban mientras seguía viendo la transmisión

-¿Siguen ahí?, ¿Qué sucedió?- no hubo respuesta

En el audio de la trasmisión solo se podía escuchar el crujido de las llamas del destrozado lugar, pero se podía escuchar el gemido de agonía de alguien más

-_aaaa, maldición… necesito llegar…- _al parecer aun había alguien con vida

_POM…POM…POM…POM…, _el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo se escuchaba claramente pero no se podía apreciar nada

_-NO... ALEJATE, ALEJATEEEE…NO NOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO- ¡PLAK!_

Los gritos cesaron después del sonido de aquel sonido de aplastamiento mientras la cámara que trasmitía fue manchada por sangre

POM… POM… POM… POM, los sonidos de lo que parecía unas enormes pisadas continuo y cada vez eran más fuertes

Entonces enfrente de la pantalla apareció lo que parecía 2 enormes patas extrañas, de un completo color negro, tenía enormes garras y parecían como si escurrieran de ellas un líquido del mismo color

Las patas se detuvieron frente a la pantalla, y justo después…

-_AAAAARRGG_- TRAZ, un enorme rugido seguido del sonido de como la cámara fue destruida

Todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio, las transmisiones habían cesado, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la estática

Penn y Argon apretaban los puños de coraje, coraje por no poder hacer nada al respecto de lo que acababa de suceder

Todos en la sala voltearon a ver al Rey esperando alguna reacción destructiva, pero en su lugar Penn solo dio media vuelta y con la mirada baja dio la siguiente orden con una voz calmada pero a la vez muy grave mostrando su enojo

-Convoquen a toda la legión, notifique de esto a todos los reinos… y llamen a los 6 héroes santos que se encuentran fuera de Aaa, díganles que llego la hora y debemos tener una reunión de emergencia-

Al terminar de hablar, Penn que Argon se retiraron de la sala, dejando a los asustados soldados con esas ordenes

-¿Qué haremos ahora Penn?- Pregunto Argon una vez que salieron de la sala de comunicaciones

-Simple, nos reuniremos, nos prepararemos y aremos parar al bastardo responsable de esto- al decir esto, levanto la mirada mostrando sus ojos brillando con un extraño resplandor rojo

**Mientras tanto… Dulce reino de Ooo**

-Ten mamá- Dijo la pequeña Princesa Bonnibel mientras le entregaba un desarmador pequeño

-Gracias hija-

Queen Bubblegom tomo el desarmador y lo uso para ajustar algnos tornillo a un traje metálico que estaba en construcción, que obviamente era de color rosa

-¿Mamá?, ¿ese es otro traje de combate?- pregunto la niña

-¿eh?, si… ¿te gusta?- pregunto con orgullo

-claro que sí, pero me gustan más la química que la tectología- en ese momento el orgullo de la Reina fue roto por su propia hija, -además con este ya debes de tener como una docena- dijo de manera sarcástica la niña

-¿enserio?... creo que tienes razón jeje- contesto de manera burlona mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra tapaba una parte del traje que decía "modelo 48"

Ambas chicas se rieron por un momento, Bonnibel por la supuesta burla a su madre y ella se Reía por no llorar

BIP… BIP… BIP…

Después de un breve momento de carcajadas fueron interrumpidas por un leve sonido que provenía de un colgante de un collar en el cuello de Queen Bubblegom

Bubblegom presiono la pequeña luz que provenía del colgante y una pantalla de luz olografica apareció en frente de ella con un mensaje que decía "LLEGO LA HORA, PREPÁRENSE Y VENGAN"

Al ver el resto de este mensaje Bubblegom abrió los ojos como platos y dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se colocó unos enormes guantes metálicos y desplego un menú holográfico de estos

-demonios, ojala tuviera más tiempo, que termine el ensamblado automático y prepare a el resto para el combate- hablaba consigo misma sin darse cuente de que asustaba a su hija

De repente con una ráfaga de aire entro al laboratorio Caramel King igual de alarmado

-¿recibiste el mensaje?- pregunto el Rey de caramelo

-Sí, hay que informarle al consejo-

-ya lo hice, ahora debemos ir al portal-

La pequeña Bubblegom, a pesar de que no entendía del todo sabía que se trataba de algo malo para tener a sus padres así de alterados

**Reino de Hielo**

Simón se encontraba usando sus poderes de hielo para formar una enorme escultura

A pesar de llevar una vida pacífica y solitaria, siempre le encantaba formar figuras de hielo, especialmente de animales

-¿Qué te parece Gunter?- le pregunto a una pequeña pingüinita que no hace mucho nació

Obviamente la pingüina no contesto y solo se quedó viendo ese extraño animal que había creado con hielo

BIP… BIP… BIP…

Simón escucho este pequeño sonido que provenía de su muñeca, así que subió las mangas de su traje y descubrió su brazo izquierdo mostrando un brazalete que brillaba

Él presiono brazalete y de este salió el mensaje que decía "llego la hora, prepárate y ven"

Simón dio un fuerte suspiro después de ver el mensaje y hablo a si mismo

-y ahora necesito ir al portal, ¿pero cómo puedo llegar rápido?- se preguntó a si mismo

Un pequeño momento pensó antes de voltear a ver la escultura que había hecho y la miro con una sonrisa siniestra

**Tierras de Uuu, zona volcánica**

Esta zona es bastante caliente como un Reino de Fuego, debido a que se encuentra cerca a la boca de un volcán

Aquí se encontraba Bruno corriendo a una enorme velocidad alrededor de toda la zona

No corría por tratar de medir su velocidad o algo así, corría debido a que detrás de él lo perseguía un "**Teostra**", un tipo de dragón de fuego muy peligroso y veloz al cual le apodaban "Emperador de las llamas"

Bruno fue alcanzado por este monstruo y casi es envestido si no fuera que justo un momento antes salto dando una vuelta inversa en el aire

Mientras estuvo suspendido en el aire desplego su arco y tensando la cuerda apareció 4 flechas de energía las cuales disparo hacia aquella criatura

Las flechas impactaron en las patas traseras del animal haciéndolo tropezarse y estrellarse en una enorme roca debido a la velocidad a la que viajaba

Bruno volvió a tocar el suelo y enfoco su vista a la enorme roca que fue despedazada

Al parecer el Teostra se había levantado del suelo como su no hubiera sufrido daños y se dispuso a escupir una enorme ráfaga de fuego sobre el elfo

Bruno corrió hacia un costado mientras esquivaba el disparo de fuego del monstruo y a la vez contraatacaba con varia flecas, pero estas desaparecían antes de tocarlo debido a que era consumidas por un torbellino de fuego que surgió alrededor del mismo monstruo

Bruno trato de acercarse por el punto vulnerable del Teostra mientras este trataba de parar su ataque

Una vez que estuvo cerca de la parte trasera de la criatura se dio cuenta de que cometió un error

Bruno se vio rodeado de miles de pequeñas partículas de polvo explosivo que desprende este dragón, solo se necesita una chispa que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para iniciar una reacción en cadena y explotar todo lo que se encuentre a 10 metros del monstruo

El Teostra cerró fuertemente la mandíbula provocando dicha chispa y explotando todo a su alrededor pero sin dañarse a sí mismo

Bruno apenas y fue lo suficientemente rápido como para retroceder y esquivar el potente ataque y preparo su arco para otro disparo, esta vez solo sería una flecha, pero esta era de mayor tamaño y emanaba una energía más fuerte

El elfo estuvo a punto de soltar la flecha, pero antes de hacerlo una voz lo detuvo perdiendo la oportunidad de contraatacar

-BRUNO… PENN MANDO UN MENSAJE, LLEGO LA HORA- los gritos pertenecían a Andry la cual estaba en una orilla del cráter de donde Bruno se enfrentaba al dragón

Bruno volteo a ver a Andry, desviando la mirada del Teostra que se dirigía a toda velocidad a él, pero un momento justo antes de impactarlo el enorme animal se detuvo a escasos centímetros del elfo, justamente en donde estaba la palma del elfo indicándole "detente" como si fuera una mascota entrenada

-ENTIENDO, IRE A TRAERLA MIENTRAS TU LO CURAS A ÉL- grito Bruno en respuesta mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad de la zona

Andry bajo a donde se encontraba el Teostra y comenzó a curarle las heridas que fueron ocasionadas por las flechas del elfo, en cuanto al dragón, este parecía estar totalmente calmado mientras sus heridas se serraban y una vez terminada su curación se retito lentamente a la cima del volcán

-lastima, me hubiera gustado estar un tiempo más a solas, solo nosotros tres- dijo Andry a si misma mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

**Tierras de Aaa**

No muy lejos del reino de los héroes se encontraba un centro de portales que conectaban las cinco tierras, o actualmente solo cuatro

Este centro se encontraba oculto dentro de un bosque, debido a que era de uso exclusivo de la legión y podía conectarse a cualquier punto del planeta donde se encontrara otro portal conectado

Este portal, en solo un momento fue completamente abarrotado por los héroes que recibieron el llamado y se dirigían al reino a marcha veloz

Mientras tanto dentro del reino se había formado un caos, guerreros corriendo de un lado a otro buscando la forma más adecuada organizarse, especialmente en el laboratorio de investigación que era un manicomio ahora

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo donde se encontraba un portal especial el cual solo los héroes santos conocían las coordenadas, comenzaron a llegar uno a uno los héroes faltantes y se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde sabían que el Rey Penn los esperaba

Casi todos llegaron al mismo tiempo, los primeros en llegar fueron los Dulces Reyes que eran acompañados por su hija, seguidos por el Simón y después Andry y Bruno, estos dos últimos llegaron acompañados por una pequeña niña la cual nadie conocía, pero no había tiempo para preguntar así que dejaron la presentación para después

Dejaron a la pequeña Bubblegom y la otra chica que parecía de 2 años al cuidado de Jessy, la cual estaba cuidando a sus hijos y a Fionna y Finn, "Prácticamente ahora parecía una niñera"

Los héroes santos tomaron asiento y Penn estaba a punto de empezar a explicar lo sucedido pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que alguien faltaba

-Penn, ¿Dónde está Johnn?- interrumpió Simón

-No lo sé, no hemos podido localizar con él, pero ya no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Con esto las luces de la habitación se apagaron y se encendió una pantalla orográfica en el centro de la mesa donde todos estaban sentados mostrando las imágenes que fueron obtenidas anteriormente en la sala de monitoreo

Los espectadores quedaron impresionados, a pesar de no poder ver lo suficiente, era evidente que no se trataba de nada que hayan visto anteriormente

-¿Qué fue eso?- una pregunta que casi todos los presentes hicieron

-Actualmente no tenemos idea, de todos los que estuvieron presentes en los puestos de vigilancia, ninguno ha regresado, lo único que sabemos es que sea lo que sea, ya se puso en movimiento-

-Son "**Quimeras**"- interrumpió a la vez que encendía la luz un agotado y herido Johnn

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron, el héroe santo más poderoso de todos se encontraba en la puerta con varias heridas y sosteniendo un extraño saco del cual escurría un líquido negro

Johnn camino tranquilamente a su lugar mientras arrojo el saco al centro de la mesa para que todos pudieran ver lo que contenía

Penn se enfocó más en la condición de su hermano a pesar de que sus heridas no eran tan graves

-¿acaso estabas en Iii?- Pregunto angustiado el Rey

-Algo así, estaba cerca de uno de los puestos de vigilancia ya que quería enterarme de lo ocurría- dentro, pero antes de acércame lo suficiente esas cosas salieron de la oscura bruma y empezaron a destruir todo a su paso, solo fui capaz de sacar a 9 hombres conmigo-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el relato de Johnn, de los 40 hombres que fueron enviados solo 9 salieron con vida

Pero lo que saco Marceline del saco fue aún más escalofriante

La vampira saco lo que parecían 3 cabezas de aquellas extrañas criaturas, una parecía ser un orco, pero era más grande y su piel era escamosa como un reptil, otra cabeza tenía un enrome pico y con varias púas que salían en vez de cresta y el tercero era similar a la cabeza de una serpiente, pero tenía Plumas a su alrededor, y todas escurrían ese extraño liquido negro

Todas las cabezas habían sido arrancadas por lo que definitivamente estaban muertas, pero definitivamente no eran de ningún animal o ser que se halla visto anteriormente

-eso no es todo- interrumpió Johnn a los anonadados héroes, -al parecer saben usar armaduras y armas de filo, y por lo que vi había varias especies distintas aparte de esas tres-

-¿Cómo escapaste?- pregunto el preocupado Penn

-Intente enfrentarlos, pero eran miles, al final solo puede escapar dirigiéndome junto a otros soldados a la zona de evacuación más cercana donde activamos el portal temporal

-Acaso dijiste ¿miles?- pregunto Andry

-sí, considero que es un grupo mínimo de 30 mil unidades de estas criaturas y se dirigen a un rápido paso hacia Ooo-

Al oír estas palabras todos se alarmaron más de lo que ya estaban, especialmente lo Dulces Reyes, Simón y Marceline

-a juzgar por la velocidad a la que se desplazan, llegaran a Ooo en menos de una semana-

Todos los presentes entendieron el enorme riesgo que esto significaba, pero si es así, significa que la verdadera catástrofe está a punto de comenzar…

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, perdón por tardar tanto, he tenido serios problemas con mi laptop y un inmenso enredo creativo con otro fic que estoy planeando, así que por eso no pude actualizar en un tiempo. Pero eso no es todo.**

**Anteriormente estuve leyendo mis anteriores capítulos y me di cuenta que tenían muchas faltas de ortografía que a mayor grado ocasionaban una severa confusión en la narración, así que corregí todos los capítulos anteriores de este fic por lo que tarde más tiempo**

**Otra cosa importante es que no estoy conforme con mi anterior trabaja "Un nuevo comienzo", por lo mismo de las faltas de ortografía, así que próximamente resubiré ese fic pero ahora completamente arreglado para un mejor entendimiento y deshaciéndome de las faltas de ortografía **

**Así que espero que les haya gustado el Fic y pronto estaré actualizando mas seguido y los capítulos serán más largos**


End file.
